It all started with a Coffee
by AlbertaGirl78
Summary: Bella Swan led a busy life as a university student. Her daily coffee was often the highlight in her schedule. A chance meeting with a movie star changes her life forever. The problem? Bella has no clue who he is. As Bella learns her Edward is actually heartthrob Anthony Masen, will forces work against them or will they be allowed their happy ever after? Repost of GTH
1. Chapter 1

****Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. I just use it to play with her characters****

**This is a repost of my first multi-chap story "Good Things Happen". When I first posted the original, I was new to FFN, I didn't know anyone, and I didn't have a beta. So the story was full of grammatical errors, spelling mistakes and missing words. But thanks for my amazing friend (and collab partner) turned beta Shannon (aka CullenSweetheart) GTH has been edited. **

**I am also going to credit the title change to Shannon as well! My imagination for plot lines and character development are pretty good, but titles evade me. Shannon came up with the titles for each of our collab stories (I always Do and Weight for me) so she helped me figure something out for this one too! Thank you bb! I love you like you were my own sister! Meeting you was one of the best things to happen – you've turned into one of my closest and dearest friends and I don't know what I would do without you! **

~1~

"Angela, I LOVE you." I sighed as I took a long sip of my caramel macchiato (with extra caramel) "You are the only person in this place that actually gets this thing right!"

"You know it Bells!" She said laughing at me as I sighed again.

"So what time are you here till today? Closing again?" I asked leaning on the counter while she worked on her next order.

"Yup, Ben and I are going to head over to Shanks to watch the hockey game with Emmett after, if you want to come too? It's starts at 9, but Em is supposed to be there at 8 to get a table. Em said his cousin is in town, so he is bringing him along too. Should be fun."

"I just might do that, the only time I see Em any more is in class and this term he's only in one of them."

Angela, Emmett and I were all in our last year of University, working towards our Bachelors in Education. We tried to get together every couple of weeks outside of school, but our last term had been kicking our asses hard, so it was getting more difficult to get the time to actually get together.

"I am going to see if Ali can make it too. It's been forever since you saw her and I think the last time we saw each other outside of the apartment was before the term started." I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket

"Oh that's great idea. It could be like old times." Angela said with a grin.

"Old times… yeah" I snorted a laugh. Old times meant lots of alcohol and lots of stupid shit.

**"Hey Ali. Going to Shanks with the gang. You in? ~B" **

I chatted to Ang for a few more minutes and then decided that I should get back to the apartment I shared with Alice and get ready. Shanks was just a sports bar, but I felt the need to at least change my clothes and do something with the rat's nest on my head. I felt my cell vibrate with an answer from Alice and turned to head home.

**"I'm in. Be home in 20 to help you get ready…won't take no for an answer. ~A" **

I groaned knowing exactly what that meant. I wouldn't be leaving the fucking place without some tight ass skirt and heels. FUCK, Alice and her damned fashionista fucking life. I loved the girl, but I would much rather my jeans and chucks over her Louboutin's any day.

I pulled the door of the coffee shop open and walked into a wall. Thank God I was almost done my drink, cause I landed on my ass, and my drink went flying. I looked up and the wall was actually a really tall, really toned, really HOT guy.

"I am so sorry, " He said holding out his hand to help me up off the floor. "I wasn't looking where I was going, are you hurt?"

"N..no, I'm okay, and it was probably my fault anyway. Coordination isn't exactly my strong suit." I said gripping his hand. I felt a jolt or spark as his hand wrapped around mine and he pulled me up. I stumbled a bit and landed against his hard chest.

I stepped back and looked up at him. He was at least 9 inches taller than my 5 foot 4, and was wearing a Calgary Flames cap and dark sunglasses. He had a great mouth and a sharp jaw with just a hint of stubble.

"Thank you for helping my clumsy ass up. I appreciate it."

"Oh no problem; glad to be of service." He chuckled and I was blessed with an amazing smile. Then to my surprise, he squeezed the hand that he was still holding.

"Um, anyway, I was just heading home. Thanks again." I said with a blush and started to pull away.

"Wait! Uh, what's your name?" He asked as he rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand.

All I could think about was his thumb on my hand and wow, did that ever feel good.

"Um…B..bella. My name's Bella." I said looking from my hand up to him.

"Well Bella, my name is Edward and it has been a pleasure knocking you on to the floor so that I could help you up." He said with a wide smile.

I giggled (Yes, that's right I fucking giggled) at him before I slipped my hand out of his.

"It was nice meeting you Edward. I, um, I have to get home. Maybe I'll run into you again sometime." I said as I turned away. "Angie… I'll see you tonight." I waved at her, smiled up at Edward as I left the coffee shop.

I was about half way home when my cell chirped with a message.

**"Hey… hottie that knocked you down wants your number. ~Ang" **

I felt a huge grin spread across my face.

**"Holy shit … How'd he ask?" ~B"**

**"Said you ran out so fast that he barely had time to get your name, asked me to ask you if it was ok ~Ang" **

**"YES… give it to him! ~B"**

**"Will do hun. See you later. ~Ang" **

I squealed like a little girl as I let myself into my apartment. I could hear Alice in my room already rummaging in my closet.

"Woman what are you doing?" I asked as I flopped down on my bed.

"TRYING to find you something decent to wear. When was the last time you went shopping for something other than nourishment?" Alice asked tossing a top on the chair beside the closet.

"Ugh, Ali, you know I hate shopping. And besides, we 're just going to watch a hockey game, I'm going to wear my new skinny jeans and my jersey."

"No, no, no. I have a feeling about tonight. You need to do something better than that! You're going to meet someone special tonight"

"Oh jeez Ali, a feeling? A feeling of yours is not going to make me dress any differently than I normally would. And even if I do meet someone special, I would much rather be comfortable in something I normally wear than some get-up that I will probably never put on again just to impress someone." I said with a long sigh.

"Ugh, oh FINE. " She grumbled "But at least let me do your hair!"

"Fine"

I had a quick shower and got dressed. Alice pounced as soon as I emerged from my bedroom with mousse, a curling iron and a couple other torture devices. I sat down in the chair in her room and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**"Hey pretty girl, your friend gave me your number. Hope that's okay. ~Edward" **

I giggled like a little girl again.

"What's up with that giggle, chickey" Alice asked as she wrapped some of my hair around the curling iron.

"OH! I didn't tell you what happened! I bumped into this guy at Grounds when I went to chat with Angie. Like LITERALLY bumped into him. We introduced ourselves, but no numbers were exchanged. He saw me say bye to Ang and asked her for my number." I said giggling again.

"And she just gave it to him?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no! No, she sent me a text first and said he told her to ask me if it was okay if she gave him my number. That was just him texting me." I sighed. "Oh Ali, this guy is HOT. Tall and lean. Nice smile. Didn't see his whole face though. He had a hat and sunglasses on. But what I saw was SO HOT."

"Ohhh, you should invite him to the bar! Maybe HE is the reason I felt the need to make you pretty!"

"I don't know Ali. Em is going to be there with his cousin, and you know how Em gets when any of us bring fresh meat to visit in his presence! I won't subject this guy to that just yet. Em will only scare him away." I said with a grimace.

"Oh good point." She laughed. "Are you going to reply to him? You're off tomorrow, set up a coffee or something."

"Good idea" I nodded and looked back down at my phone.

**"Hey yourself. Does a coffee work for you tomorrow? I promise not to fall on my ass again. ~Bella" **

**"I'm working tomorrow at 8, but should be off around 6. How does 7ish tomorrow night sound? Same place? ~E" **

**"Works for me. I'll see you then. ~B" **

**"Excellent, see you then pretty girl. ~ E"**

I sighed. "Oh my God Ali, coffee tomorrow at 7. He's gotta work till 6."

"Aww damn. I'm working till 8. I won't be able to help you get ready!" She said with a pout.

"That's okay Ali. I think I can manage. After all, he did meet me in all my after class glory today. You know, jeans, hoodie, chucks and messy ponytail. I think what ever I do tomorrow will be an upgrade." I said cringing as I remembered what I was actually wearing at the coffee shop.

Alice finished my hair and we left to meet Em and his cousin at the bar.

It only took 5 minutes to get to Shanks. We walked into the large sports bar and started looking around for Em. I spotted him sitting in the back near the pool tables with another guy.

"He's over there Ali." I said pointing towards the back of the bar.

Em spotted us as we were making out way across the bar and waved his arms to get out attention.

"B! Tink! Long time no see!" He said getting up and engulfing us in a bear hug.

"Ugh, Em…can't breath!" I said laughing.

"Oops, sorry Little B. Oh, girls, This is my cuz, Edward. Ed man, these are my homegirls, Bella and Alice."

He turned fully in his seat and I was floored. It was my coffee guy!

"Alice, nice to meet you," He said shaking her hand and then turned to me, "Bella, nice to see you again. Although, I am glad that I don't have to wait till tomorrow now." He said taking my hand and holding it a bit longer than a normal greeting,

"Wait, you know B?" Emmett asked looking between the two of us.

"Em, this is the girl that I knocked over at the coffee shop this afternoon."

"Dude. That is too funny. Bell, how's your ass? What's that? Like the 5th time this week that you've fallen on it?" Emmett asked with a snort.

"Oh ha ha Emmett." I said slapping him as I felt the blush creeping onto my face.

"Sorry, Bella. My cousin here has no filter." Edward said punching him on the shoulder. "Be nice to the girl!"

Alice was standing back just watching what was going on with a weird look on her face. I turned to her wondering why she wasn't saying anything. Normally she was bouncing on her heels trying to get her digs into Emmett as well. But she just stood there as if in shock.

"Ali, you okay?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice.

"Uh, um…I think so." Then she turned to Edward and Emmett, "You know Edward, you look an awful lot like the actor Anthony Masen."

Edward looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh yeah, I get that a lot actually." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'm just Edward Cullen."

Alice shook her head and smiled. "Oh of course, sorry. It just shocked me how much you look like him. Sorry if I embarrassed you. He's one of my favorite actors."

"Oh Ali, you and your celebrity fascinations." I said laughing with a shake of my head. "I don't even know who that Masen guy is. But Ali insists he is amazing. If he does actually look like you, maybe I will have to watch a couple of his movies." I laughed and then felt myself blush again.

Edward chuckled and his embarrassment seemed to abate. "So Bella, can I get you a drink? And you too Alice?" He asked as he pulled out the seat next to him for me to sit.

"Sure, a Kokanee would be great." I smiled up at him.

He smiled back, got Alice's order, nodded to Emmett and they headed to the bar.

"Jeez Ali, did you really think that some big Hollywood hot shot actor would be in Shanks on a Friday night AND be related to Emmett? Like, seriously girl!" I said laughing as she took the seat opposite me

"Sorry Bella, but he seriously looks exactly like Anthony Masen. Wow, you are so fucking lucky!" Alice sighed. "When we get home tonight, we'll have to watch True Beginnings. It was Anthony's last movie."

"Alright Ali. We can do that. And if this Masen guy is even half as hot as Edward. He may have a new fan." I said as I glanced over at the bar and watched Edward as he and Emmett waited for our drinks. They were talking animatedly and Edward had a bit of scowl on his face. I hoped it had nothing to do with Alice's outburst.

By the time they got back to the table, Edward was all smiles again. He set my beer down in front of me and his own at his spot then slid into the seat beside me. I finally got to look at his face then. At the coffee shop he had on sunglasses but now I could see his eyes. They were a deep green and matched everything else about him.

We all started chatting then about the game we were about to watch and about the bar itself. I was just about to ask what Edward did for a living when Angela arrived.

"Angie! Ben! You guys made it! Woo!" I said waving with my beer. "Edward, you've sort of met Angela, and this is her boyfriend Ben. Guys, this is Edward. He's Emmett's cousin"

"Nice to see you again Edward." Angela said as she grabbed the seat next to Alice.

"You too Angela, nice to meet you Ben." Edward said as he extended his hand towards Ben across the table.

The hockey game started a few minutes later and we all got caught up in watching the Flames kick Colorado's ass. When the first period was over, Edward bought another round of drinks.

I took the quiet between periods to chat with Edward a bit more.

"So, what do you do for a living? Not many jobs require working a 10 hour day on a Saturday."

"Well, right now I am actually working for my Dad. He's got a project going just outside High River. Long days, but worth it in the long run."

"That's awesome that you can do that for your Dad. Mine lives so far away, I don't get to see him very often."

"Oh, where does he live?"

"Forks, Washington. That's actually where I'm from originally. I came to Calgary almost 4 years ago for school."

"Nice. Why Calgary though? Didn't want to stay stateside?"

"Well I did originally, but I got a fantastic scholarship offer for the U of C, so I took it and here I am. So glad I did though. I wouldn't have met everyone at this table if I hadn't chose Calgary. Ali and I have been roommates since the day I moved here, Emmett, Ang and I all met the second day of classes." I smiled

"That's awesome. Emmett is a great guy. I'm not home as often as I'd like to be, so I hang with him whenever I get a chance."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I go away for work a lot. Sometimes gone for a few months at a time. But thanks to the project my Dad got me on, I get to be home for at least 3 months. Maybe more depending on how things go."

"You must be relieved then."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The second period started then and we got engrossed in the game again. This time though, Edward had his arm across the back of my chair and every once in a while would absently run his thumb across my back. Each time he did, I felt a warm jolt of electricity.

At the beginning of the second intermission, I excused myself to the washroom with Alice and Angela hot on my heels.

"Oh. My. God. Bella. Edward is so hot. You two looked pretty cozy." Alice said with a giggle. "And I still say that he looks so much like Anthony Masen! Don't you think Angela?"

"I don't know Ali, kinda. But I think Edward's taller. He has got to be at least 6'2", isn't Anthony only 6' and his hair looks darker too. I mean you can't see much of it with the hat he's got on, but doesn't Anthony have light brown hair?" Angela asked as she fluffed her hair in the mirror.

"Ali, c'mon. He may look like someone famous, but Edward is HOT on his own and so easy to talk to. I don't think I have been this comfortable around a guy in the beginning since Jake and it was just easy with him cause I had known him for so long."

"He still looks like Anthony Masen, which my dear Bella, makes you one lucky bitch, cause he seems to only have eyes for you tonight. Did you notice the waitress eye fucking him and trying to rub her boobs all over his back? Talk about disgusting. But he just leaned closer to you."

"Yeah, I did see that. That was fucking awesome!"

"Well ladies, enough gossiping. Lets get back to the table." Angela said as she waved her hand towards the door.

We got back to the table and Edward and I started talking like we did during the last break.

"So Alice really thinks I look like that actor guy?" Edward asked smiling down at me.

"Yeah, so much so that she is going to make me watch one of his movies when we get home tonight. I'm sorry if she's embarrassing you with all the staring. She isn't usually like that."

"Oh no worries, Bella. But if Alice is so much into the guy, how come you don't know who he is?"

_Why is he asking me this? Kinda strange, but whatev. _

"Honestly, I've just been so busy with school the last year or so, that movies have kinda taken a back burner. I used to go to one every weekend, but the last several months I've had a late class on Fridays and usually had to work on Saturdays. So, no recent movies for me. But my class ended last week. So I have my Fridays again."

"Ah that makes sense." He said rubbing his thumb across my back again. I don't even think he realized that he was doing it. Which made it feel that much nicer.

The last period started then and we thoroughly enjoyed watching the Flames take home a win. Once the game was over we all sat having one more beer before we decided to start heading home.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we stepped outside of the bar "Are we still on for tomorrow night, I would really love to see you again."

"Of course! I can't wait to see you again either." I said with an internal squee.

"Great, Ill see you at Grounds at 7 then." He leaned over and hugged me, and what a hug it was. He was warm, and all I could smell was him. A little bit of beer, some cologne and just man. It was so good!

"Awesome. Tomorrow night at 7. Bye Edward." I sighed.

"Bye pretty girl." He waved as he and Emmett headed to Em's car.

Alice and I said goodbye to Ang and Ben and then headed home to our apartment.

"Bella, he really likes you!" Alice said as she bounced toward our apartment.

"Oh I hope so Ali, I don't know him well yet, but WOW, he is nice, hot and as a bonus; he has a job!" I said laughing.

"Well, lets get home and then you can watch the movie and you can relive him. Cause I was seriously not kidding when I say he looks just like Anthony!"

"Alright already. I sort of believe you. But I still need to see for myself."

We got home a few minutes later and I went to change into pajamas while Alice cued up the movie.

About 5 minutes in, there he was. Anthony Masen. I agreed one hundred percent with Alice. He and Edward could be twins! My jaw dropped and I think a little bit of drool pooled under my chin. Anthony even sounded similar to Edward; it was uncanny.

"You weren't kidding Ali. They look so much alike, it's almost scary."

"I fucking told you Bell! Now do you see why I was star struck? I'll say it again, you are one lucky bitch!"

We watched the movie and I actually enjoyed it. Anthony Masen was a really good actor. He had comedic timing and as per most rom coms was even able to draw a few tears. I was impressed. I was still shocked as to how much he looked like my Edward.

I went to bed that night and dreamt of two pairs of green eyes.

**A/N: There you have it. The first reposted chapter. For now, the posting schedule will be twice a week. So if you enjoyed this, put me on alert and keep an eye out for the rest!**

**I am also going to pimp out a story or two at the end of each chapter. This time I want to recommend two of my favourite people. I don't want to say just authors, because I know both of these ladies personally. We all live in different areas of North America. Me in Calgary, one in Texas and another in Mississippi and we had a chance to spend last weekend together in Texas! And what a fabulous weekend it was! We need to do it again soon ladies!**

**The first is my beta, my sister from another mister, the other half of brain (literally, you'd be shocked at how much we think alike) CullenSweetheart – we met through one of her stories called "Spin Cycle". Set in her home state of Texas. Edward is a Texas State Trooper Bella lovingly calls Trooper Fuckhot! Read it! **

**Second: Edwardrocksmysocks – this Mississippi girl knows how to write! She has also pre-read and beta'd for both me and CullenSweethart. She has a story on her profile called "Leap of Faith". It's a historical set in the early 1900's and loosely based on the movie 'The Harvey Girls'. I read it in one night and couldn't put it down. So another must read! **


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not own any of the Twilight Characters – I just play with them once in a while****

**A/N Thank you soooo much for all reviews so far. The morning after I posted chapter 1 I had a ton of email alerts telling me of each and every one of you that was adding my story to your alerts! **

**Thank you to my lovely beta and bestie CullenSweetheart! You need to check our her profile – I rec'd her story Spin Cycle last week – she has others on there too. Not only does she have all of the stories we have penned together (Weight for Me, I always Do and Remind Me) but she has some others as well. 'The Cowboy Rides Away' has cowboy-hotness. Edward as a Bull Rider… need I say more?**

**Ohhh and two of our stories - Weight for Me AND Remind Me are both up for Top 10 favorite fic pf the month for April on www . twifanfictionrecs . com Please go vote! **

~2~

I woke up the next morning and heard Alice puttering around the apartment getting ready for work. I stayed in bed for a few minutes thinking about the long day ahead of me and wondering what I was going to do until I had to meet Edward at Grounds at 7. When I heard the coffee maker signal that a fresh pot was brewed, I threw on my housecoat and padded into the kitchen.

"Mornin Ali." I smiled over at her as I grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"B… I sooo don't wanna go to work today." Alice whined with a pout.

I laughed and we sat and chatted for a while before she had to get dressed for work. She left a few minutes later with a wave and a pout. I laughed at her again deciding that I was going to cheer her up and meet her for her lunch at 4. We could get a little shopping at the mall done at the same time. I wanted to look good for Edward and I didn't feel like I had anything in my closet that would work, and since Alice worked at Le Chateau it would kill two birds with one stone.

I had a shower, doing all the girly things like shaving my legs, that needed to be done, dried my hair and threw some comfortable shopping clothes on. I realized then that it was only 12:30. Sighing, I did some work on the paper that was due in 10 days. It was almost done, but needed some tweaking and then revising before it was officially done. I had one more paper due a week after, so I decided to head over to the school to do a little research, which would put me a lot closer to the mall than I was at home, so that helped too.

I had been at the library for about half an hour when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I glanced up and saw James making his way over to me.

"Hey Bella, working hard or hardly work?" He asked with a smirk.

"Haha, Jay. You do know that joke is a little outdated right?" I shook my head in mock disgust.

"But it made you laugh, so what does that say about you? Hmmm?" He laughed.

"Yeah yeah…whateva. So what are you doing here? Slumming it in the library no less."

"Oh ya know, it's the only way to scope out hot librarian or school teacher chicks." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ugh Jay."

"Ugh Bella. Soooo, you know my offer still stands. Let me whisk you away from the stacks and take you out to dinner one night."

James had been bugging me at least once a week since the beginning of my third year to go out with him, but he was so not my type. Don't get me wrong, Jay is great looking and a nice guy, but I have never been into dating a guy that could bench press me. Plus, being two years younger than me, and the fact that I only felt what could be called a sisterly affection for him made me gag at the thought of anything more.

"James, I have told you time and time again. Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I feel too sisterly toward you to think of you in a dating way. That would just be sick and twisted in my already sick and twisted mind."

"I will wear you down one day." He smiled knowingly. I just smiled and shrugged.

I glanced at my watch then and it was finally 3:30. Yay, I could finally head over to the mall.

"Laters Jay. Meeting Ali at the mall in a half hour. She's gonna help me shop."

"Wait… did you just say… shop? Bella Swan is going shopping? Since the fuck when?" Jay asked with a look of serious shock crossing his face.

"Hardy har Jay. But if you must know, I need Ali to help me look beautiful for my date tonight."

"Date? Bells, you don't date. I don't think you've actually been on a date since I met you almost two years ago. You always said you had too much going on with school and shit." He said with what could only be classified as jealousy clouding his light blue eyes.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time, but that doesn't mean I was opposed to it. The right person had to come along and ask, and it so happens he did. We are meeting at 7. So I really need to bounce and meet Ali." I gathered up my stuff and bid James goodbye.

All of the sudden he forcefully grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him, and crashed his lips to mine. I spluttered and pushed him away.

"THE FUCK JAMES!" I hissed because not only did his grip on my arm fucking hurt, but he had seriously violated my personal space and my mouth.

"Bella, you know you want me; I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. You have just been denying it because I'm younger than you or some shit like that. Quit denying it." He said as he tried to kiss me again.

He didn't get far before my right knee came up and met his dick in a very personal way. He hissed and fell to the ground grabbing his junk with tears in his eyes.

"FUCK! What the fuck, Bella?" He shouted.

I leaned over and said loud enough so everyone within a fifteen foot radius could hear. "You listen to me James Hunter, if you EVER fucking touch me against my will again, no scratch that, if you ever come within my sight again, it won't be my knee you have to worry about. I have NEVER looked at you as anything more than a friend. EVER. And now I won't even do that; you crossed a line James and you will never be allowed to cross back."

I grabbed my bag and stormed away. When I got to my car I was shaking and the tears were flowing. Who the hell did he think he was? FUCK. I took a few shuddering breaths, wiped the tears from my face, started the car and drove to the mall.

Alice took one look at me when I walked in and she knew something was wrong. I am not a crier, so when I do cry, it's big. I gave her a brief rundown of what happened and she went ape shit. Before I knew it she was on the phone to Emmett. I closed my eyes and knew that if I didn't do some damage to James that Emmett sure would. I was his Little B, his sister from another mister. No one messed with me or Alice for that matter and got away with it.

By 5, I was still really shaken up and was debating about canceling my coffee date with Edward, but Alice freaked out and told me that I was NOT to do that. That maybe I should just invite him over to our apartment for coffee and take out instead. She would be home shortly after 8 and if I wanted we could invite Emmett over too and have a night in with movies and booze or some shit like that.

I told her I would text Edward and see what he said before anything was decided. I pulled my cell and sent him a quick text as I headed to my car to head home.

**Hey Edward, not up for venturing out of the apartment this evening, would you be up for coffee or some takeout at my place instead? ~B**

By the time I got home there still wasn't a reply, but I knew he was at work, so I wasn't worried. I let myself into the apartment and decided to tidy up a bit just in case he said yes. Our place wasn't ever that bad, but I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything embarrassing lying around like dirty underwear in the bathroom or anything just as embarrassing. At 5:30 I heard my phone chirp with a message.

**If that's what you want, I have no problem with coming over to your place, on one condition. ~E**

Hmm, a condition? I didn't know if I liked the sound of that.

**And what condition would that be? ~B**

**Let me buy dinner ~E**

I smiled and sighed. That I could handle.

**I think that can be arranged. :-D ~B **

**Great. Text me your address and directions from Deerfoot and we can figure out what to order when I get there. 7 still okay? ~E**

**7 is great! Oh… would you mind if Alice and Emmett join us after dinner? Ali works till 8 and I think Emmett till 9 or so. ~B**

**Sure, want me to bring any booze? :-D Could make a party of it. ~E**

**LOL Up to you, but know this, you will NOT be driving anywhere if you end up drunk. ~B**

Shit…shit… SHIT. Did I seriously just tell Edward he was staying if he got drunk? The Fuck. I was so happy that he couldn't see or hear me cause I am sure my voice would have squeaked and I KNEW my face was bright red.

**LOL No worries. See you at 7 ~E**

Whew! Either he didn't know where my mind ended up with that comment or he didn't mind. Hmmm I was kinda hoping for the latter. I shook my head and went into my room to change. Pulling my long sleeved t-shirt off, I was going to put on a comfy tank when I saw the bruise that was spreading across my upper right arm. I growled and then screamed in frustration at what James had done. FUCK. So much for wearing a sexy tank for Edward, a plain t-shirt would have to do and it was hard to find one that covered the bruise. I settled on a ¾ sleeve U of C shirt that was a little tight, but looked really good.

The buzzer sounded promptly at 7. I let him into the apartment and waited by my door for him to appear. I smiled up at him when he reached me.

"Hey beautiful, how are ya?" He asked pulling me in for a hug.

"Great, now. Thanks for agreeing to the change of plans. I kinda had a shitty day, so this makes it better." I said snuggling into the hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head and had to bite my tongue so that I didn't squeal or sigh out loud. I smiled up at him.

"What made it so shitty?"

"I will explain that later. Emmett is going to be here around 9, and I need him to hear it too. I only want to relay this story once. Is that okay?"

"I hope it wasn't something too bad, but I can wait. So what do you want to eat?"

We decided to order Chinese so that when Ali got home she would have something to eat as well. We chatted about our days and Edward told me that he was at work at 6 this morning.

"Holy crap, how are you still standing? You didn't have to come here you know, I would have understood if you wanted to go home and sleep. Jeez Edward." I ranted.

"Honestly Bella, I was more than happy to come over. I really wanted to see you again." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded. This gorgeous man wanted to be sleep deprived just to see me? I squealed internally and smiled back at him.

"Really, Bella. I'd like nothing more than to get to you know you better. I do have some secrets that I need to share before I let you decide if you want to get to know me better. There are some things that are a big part of my life…"

He was cut off by Alice as she got home from work. I was insanely curious now. Secrets that could make me NOT want to know Edward better? The fuck? Right now I didn't think that anything could keep me from wanting to know this man. We hadn't known each other very long, but I could feel something there, I wasn't sure what it was, or where it would lead, but I sure as hell wanted to explore it. I knew that unless it was some huge secret like he was a mass murderer or a vegan that I could accept it.

"I'll get back to that; this is not something I want Alice knowing just yet. But I will get back to this before I leave tonight, if that's okay?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course Edward, but I will tell you, not much could prevent me from wanting to get to know you better. " I smiled at him.

His answering smile took my breath away. Wow, just WOW.

Alice took that moment to plop down beside me and groan and complain about the rest of her day. About 15 minutes into her tirade she realized that she didn't actually greet us, but had just started bitching.

"Oh! Guys, I am so sorry. Hi Bella, Hi Edward, nice to see you again." She said with a grin. "Did you guys eat yet?"

"Yes, Ali, we did and there are a ton of leftovers in the fridge if you want some." I said patting her on the head cause I knew she hated that.

"Ugh Bella, DON'T. Touch. The. HAIR." She said through gritted teeth.

I laughed and she bounced off the couch and into the kitchen. Edward just chuckled at her as she piled her plate and came to sit back down.

"Wow, Alice for someone as small as you, you sure to pack the food away. Hollow leg or something?" Edward said with a laugh.

"Ha ha, nope, just my natural excited-ness. It needs fuel." She said in between mouthfuls.

I laughed and we chatted while we decided what we should do. Watch movies and drink, play cards and drink or just drink. We were almost debating about a movie when Emmett arrived armed with a bottle of rum and a case of beer. I sighed knowing that he would pounce for the entire James story as soon as he sat down. And, of course, I was right.

"Spill B. What the fuck happened?" Emmett asked as he cracked his first beer.

I glanced at Edward and handed him a beer as well. I sighed.

"Here is my bad day story," I smiled at Edward and he nodded. Then I began.

I told them everything from the moment he walked over to the arm grab and the kiss and then my knee. Alice was delighted and hoped that I had caused permanent damage. Emmett said that if I didn't he would be more than willing to finish up the job. Edward just looked like he was going to explode.

"Who is this James guy? Cause If I meet him, he won't have to worry about your knee or Emmett's jeep because I will make sure…"

"Whoa, Eddie boy, calm yourself. James knows better than to push again. Why are you so worked up about this anyway? You got a thing for Miss B here?" Emmett asked with an arched eyebrow.

Edward actually blushed at that. FUCK that was too cute. Then he stuttered. Oh. My. God. He was beyond words. " Um…uh… I would like to get to know her better if that's what you mean?" He said smiling almost shyly at me.

"Dude, that's awesome. I think you are the only guy I would actually approve of willingly for Bella. Just don't hurt my sister there or I'll have to cut you." He tacked on seriously.

I laughed out loud at that one, "Seriously Em, he's your cousin. You're seriously threatening your own cousin?"

"Well yeah Bell, I mean shit, you're like the sister I've never had. Gotta protect my sister, right?" He said with a matter of fact smile.

"Aww Em, ya big lug. Don't worry Edward, I won't let him hurt you." I said smiling at him.

"Ah, I can take him. He may be big, but you know the saying, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. But I know that will never come to fruition anyway, cause I don't plan on hurting you." He said with his big, and dare I say, panty dropping smile.

_Oh. My. God. Swoon._

"Well, that's good to know then. Now that all that is out of the way; what the fuck are we doing tonight?"

We ended up doing the movie and drinking. I don't even know what we ended up watching cause Edward and I ended up chatting through most of the two movies that ended up on the screen. By midnight, Emmett had decided that he was too drunk and called a cab to go home; he would be back over in the morning to get his Jeep. Alice was passed out in the recliner snoring softly and Edward and I were still chatting. I knew he must have been tired, but he didn't look it.

"Well, I guess I should be going too." Edward said but made no move to get up off the couch.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked mainly because I was hoping that I wasn't keeping him from sleep he would need, but also cause I was hoping he wouldn't have to leave just yet.

"Nope, I arranged to have Sundays off. I need to have a little bit of a life." He sighed.

"Soo, I kinda want to hear about this secret you said you had. I mean, I will tell you this, not much could scare me off. You're not like some freaky guy with a BDSM fetish or a vegan are you?" Yeah vegan, If I couldn't eat a steak once in a while, I would die; seriously die.

He chuckled at that. "No Bella, I enjoy a good healthy steak once in a while far too much to ever consider being a vegan. As for BDSM, I am NOT a fan of pain, inflicting or receiving. So no, no BDSM for me. But what I do want to tell you is a huge part of my life, and because I do want you to be a part of my life, this could affect you too."

"Oookay, so what is it?"

Edward glanced at Alice then as she stirred and rolled over a bit. "Um, can we talk about this in your room? I promise I won't pull a James or some other shit on you. But this is not something I want to share with the world at the moment and I have the feeling that if Alice hears, the world will too. " He whispered close to my ear.

'It must be pretty big if you think Ali will flip, but I totally understand. Let's go to my room. No funny business mister." I said with a smirk. Even though I was secretly hoping that he would do something a little funny.

We went to my room and I told him to take a seat on my bed. He propped himself up on the headboard and I sat across from him at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, well you know how when Alice first met me she said I looked like the actor, Anthony Masen?"

"Yeah, and after she made me watch one of his movies last night, I totally see it. You really do look a lot alike." I nodded.

"Well, um. That's because I am Anthony Masen."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there, but it the best place I could find to end the chapter – you won't have to wait too long for chapter 3 – it will be up on Sunday. Because this is a re-post – everything is pre-written. So pending something happening that doesn't allow me to get to a computer – I will post Sunday's and Wednesday's.**

**Story rec time! **

**Meet Me on the Midway by missmargo This one is set in my city during the Calgary Stampede by another author that lives in the Calgary area– another Cowboyward in this one and he is a hot one! (then again – most Cowboyward's are) **

**So What if I'm Single – By Phantom of FFN Bella keeps getting set up on blind dates by her church going mother, men that Bella would never pick for herself. Then on a night out to a function with some friends she meets Edward and sparks fly from the first moment. It's a great read and doesn't have a ton of reviews! It needs more! PS.. Mike Newton is a douche in this one and he gets exactly what he deserves! *snicker***


	3. Chapter 3

****Stephenie Meyer deserves to be bowed down to. ****

**A/N: Hi all, I am posting this just a little bit early. Tomorrow is Mother's Day so it's going to be a busy day! But I have a feeling no one will complain about an early post! LOL **

**Sorry about the cliffy, but like I said, it felt like the logical place to stop chapter 2. But I didn't leave you waiting too long.**

**Thank you to my Beta extraordinaire and collab partner CullenSweetheart. Two of the stories that we penned together are up for top ten favorite fics for April over at twifanfictionrecs . com. **

**Remind Me was our collab effort for the 2013 Lyrics 2 life contest – we didn't win anything with that entry, but we did expand the story just a little bit and we made it a two shot. Special thanks to Edwardrocksmysocks for her help with Jessica's POV in chapter 2!**

**Weight for Me was a story that was near and dear to both of our hearts – overweight Edward that trys to get his life back on track by getting healthy. It was our favorite to write. So please head over and cast your vote!**

**Now on with the story, lets see how Bella reacts to Edward's news.**

~3~

"_Well… um. That is because I am Anthony Masen."_

I just stared blankly at Edward. What The fuck? You could hear a pin drop.

I just sat there and stared at him for a moment before I composed myself and started giggling.

"Seriously Edward? That shit right there is too funny."

He kinda got a worried look on his face. "Bella, I am 100% serious. I am Anthony Masen. Anthony is my stage name. Well, it actually is a part of my name, but I do like some anonymity, so I used my two middle names as a stage name. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I stared dumbfounded for what felt like a long time. My mind didn't want to wrap around the bit of information that Edward just shared with me. All I could think was, if this is true, why the hell is he here with me in my tiny apartment when he could be out wining and dining some model or actress? I'm just Bella Swan, aka Nobody in his world.

"Bella, please say something. Fuck, I knew this would scare you off!" He said with a groan.

I shook my head to try to calm my thoughts and looked at Edward. The look on his face was pain and worry. His eyes were pleading with me to say something.

"You're seriously Anthony Masen?" I asked with a small voice, not really trusting myself to talk just yet.

"Yeah I am, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, like when Alice said I looked like him. I just really like you, and didn't want to scare you off."

"Edward," I said as I took in a deep breath. "I'm not scared, just shocked is all, this is kind of hard for my mind to wrap around. Like seriously? You are seriously Anthony Masen? What the fuck do you want me for? You could have any fucking beauty queen or model you want. I am just plain Bella Swan from Forks, Washington. I am no one special. I was a geek in high school, glasses and all, I still wear them once in a while when my contacts bug me, and I read…."

"Bella, stop!" Edward said cutting off the incessant rambling from my brain trying to catch up to his news. "Bella, believe me when I tell you, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I didn't even think of all those beauty queens or models as you say. I see you. You don't see yourself very clearly. You're beautiful and smart, and funny and I want nothing more right now than to get to know you better and see where this leads. I feel like we have something special and I think it would kill me if we didn't at least try."

"Really? Me? You want me?" I asked again.

"Yes Bella, you." And then he leaned over and kissed me. As soon as his lips touched mine I was gone. I gasped but it only took a second and he was pulling away.

"Oh fuck, Bella, I am so sorry. Isn't that just what that asshole James did to you this afternoon? I am so sorry!" He said as he lowered his head and ran his hands roughly through his hair.

Oh no. I was NOT going to let Edward feel guilty over what was an amazing, albeit short kiss.

"Edward, sweetie. That was NOT what James did. He was forceful and mean, he was rough and not in a good nor welcome way. What you just did was nothing short of amazing, not long enough, but amazing and very very welcome."

He looked up at me with his panty dropping smile "Amazing huh?"

"Uh yeah, do you not know how good of a kisser you are? I mean, it was a short kiss, so it was hard to properly judge, but…" His lips touching mine cut me off again. A little bit harder than the last kiss, but just as welcome. I gasped again, but this time he took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue traced my upper lip as he ran his hand through my hair and cupped the back of my head pulling me closer to him. I sighed and deepened the kiss more as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like beer and mint from the gum he had been chewing earlier. Before I knew it I was straddling him and we were making out like teenagers. We parted to take a breath and I leaned my forehead on his. Smiling he looked up at me.

"Wow Bella, that was just wow" he said with his voice almost sleepy.

"Yeah." I sighed.

He leaned in to kiss me again, but was interrupted by a knock at my bedroom door.

"Bella, it's just me." Alice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in Ali." I called.

The door creaked open and Alice poked her head in. I realized then that I was still straddling Edward and blushed when she took note of that.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize Edward was still here. I just wanted to know why you left me sleeping on the recliner? You know I hate that thing." She huffed.

"Sorry, Ali. Edward and I just came in here to talk so that we didn't wake you. I was going to get you up and to bed after he went home."

"And on that note, I should be heading home. I didn't realize how late it actually was." Edward said glancing at the clock on my nightstand.

"Oh, I was hoping to finish up what we were talking about. I wanted to clarify some things." I said hoping that he wouldn't go yet.

"Sure, I can do that if you want me to." He said with a soft smile.

"Um yeah. Ali, you heading to bed now or going to go back and watch more TV?"

"Bed. Night you two." Ali said with a knowing smile, if she really knew she wouldn't be wearing that smile. She would probably be freaking out.

I turned back to Edward and he smiled at me. "So, what did you want to clarify?"

"Well, first, I need to know what you mean by wanting to get to know me better. Does it mean friends, or dating, or more?" I was kinda shocked at how bold I was, but this was shit I needed to know, like NOW.

"Well, honestly, I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend. But that I am leaving up to you."

"I could do girlfriend, but that would mean you would have to be my boyfriend."

"Well that is usually how that works." He smirked, but then a frown marred his pretty face. "I just need you to know that your life could change by being my girlfriend. I hate to say this, not to sound conceited, cause right now it's just the truth, I'm kind of a hot commodity in Hollywood right now, and I haven't been linked to anyone romantically since my career took off. If the paparazzi find out who you are, you could lose you privacy. I don't want you to lose that, especially while you are in school. You only have 6 weeks left. You don't need that drama."

"So, how can we keep the news of us away from them?"

"Well the good news is that this is Calgary. Thankfully not a lot of paps here. I see one or two once in a while, but nothing like in LA or New York. So aside from making out in public or stuff like that, we should be good. But, if even one of those vultures gets an inkling of you in my life, your life will change."

"Okay, we've established that my life will change once the public knows about us. I am okay with that. Honestly. I am more concerned about what my friends will do or say once they find out about what you do for a living. Alice especially."

"You're really okay with that?"

"Yes, Edward. I feel something here, I am not sure what it is yet, but I do feel it. I don't want to risk something amazing because I am scared of some pictures being taken of me. Like I said, I'm more worried about Alice. I need to figure out what to tell her and she has to be told like yesterday, because she is a freak and will know something is up even if I say or do nothing."

"Okay, so we tell her together tomorrow. At least you don't have to tell Emmett." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I would think that he already knows that his cousin is fuckhot actor Anthony Masen. I guess he failed to mention that to me. Alice is going to be SO mad at him. Ohhh I can't wait, can we go wake her and tell her now? I can't wait to watch her make Em squirm!" I said gleefully.

"You are a little sadistic there you know." Edward said laughing,

"Only when it comes to Emmett in pain. That is probably the most fun I could possibly have!" I said with conviction and an evil laugh.

"So you really don't mind that your personal life could just go poof? Gone in a second?"

"We don't know yet if that will actually happen. How about we just see what happens and go from there?"

"I think that is a great idea. So, Girlfriend, do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Well, Boyfriend, I think I do now." We both had silly grins on our face when Edwards broke with a huge yawn.

"Wow, sorry. I didn't think I was that tired."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was going on 2 am. Which meant that Edward had been awake almost 20 hours. "And so you should be, it's pretty late, or early depending on how you look at it. What area of the city do you live in? You know, if you live too far, there is no way I am letting you drive there. I wouldn't want my boyfriend falling asleep at the wheel."

"I live in the Deep South; Silverado to be exact. At this time of night, should take me about half an hour."

"And that half hour could be spent snuggled up under my quilt fast asleep. You're staying here. "

"You're sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said with another yawn.

"Edward, I'm sure. You won't make feel uncomfortable. I am going to get ready for bed. I have a new toothbrush in the hall closet if you need one." He nodded as I slipped out of the room.

Once I was locked in the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a ponytail and washed my face. I sat there for a moment thinking over the last few hours and what Edward had told me. I was still having a hard time believing that he was actually Anthony Masen. I mean yeah, when I saw his movie the night before, I couldn't deny that they looked so much alike. I still couldn't wrap my whole brain around the fact that he was in my bedroom, and he wanted me. I quickly changed into the shorts and tank that I used for sleep, tossed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket, grabbed the toothbrush for Edward and made my way back to my room.

Edward was sitting on the side of my bed wearing a black wife-beater that must have been under his t-shirt and dark grey boxer briefs that showed off the muscles in his thighs very nicely. I was ogling his arms when he glanced up and noticed that I was staring.

"Like what you see, Miss Swan?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

I recovered quickly. "What's not to like? You know how hot you are." I said as a blush ran up my cheeks.

"Oh yeah? Well it 's nice to hear from my beautiful girlfriend." I smiled at that

"Here's the toothbrush. Washroom is the door at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." He grabbed it from me, gave me a small peck on the lips and slipped out to the bathroom.

I crawled into bed, fluffed up the pillows and made room for Edward. Five minutes later he came back all minty fresh. I patted the spot beside me and he crawled in and pulled me to him spooning me, my back to his front.

"Goodnight Bella, thanks for letting me stay." He whispered in my ear and kissed me lightly underneath my ear. I shivered and sighed.

"No problem. I just wanted you safe."

He hummed contentedly and a few minutes later his breathing evened out and he was asleep. I was close behind.

My dreams that night were again about two pairs of green eyes, this time, they blurred together.

**A/N: See, nothing to worry about! But seriously, would you care if you found out you were dating someone like that? I sure as hell wouldn't care! LOL**

**Story recs:**

**Shamrocks and Shenanigans by Mathisson (and it's sequel Claddagh and Chaos) I love the way she shares EPOV in most of the chapters! And the end of the sequel had my crying like a baby! I'm don't usually read Mob stories (not a big fan of that kind of story) but I've read almost everything else that Mathisson has written and had to give it a shot. I was glad I did! **

**When it all Changes by RvrSong Bella is in her late 20's and ends a 10 year marriage to Jacob after finding out that he was cheating on her. She moves to Jacksonville to live with her Mom and Step-Father. Edward is a tattoo artist with a sad past that he has had trouble moving on from. Bella helps him do just that. A big angsty, but overall a great read.**

**See you again on Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. I just like to play with Edward once in a while****

**A/N: So a lot of people are worried about Alice's reaction. She finds out in this chapter.**

**Special thank you to my beta/collab partner/bestie and more CullenSweetheart. I heart you so hard! She and I have a facebook group where you can get pic teasers for our stories, look at some Rob-porn, socialize and more. Come find us – Edward and Bella's Place. If you can't find it, there is a link on my profile. **

~4~

I woke up the next morning very warm. I tried to stretch and roll over, but there was a very warm body pressed against my back. I almost forgot that Edward had stayed the night. He was still fast asleep, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I sighed happily and snuggled into his arms. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was still early, not quite 9. I was thinking of going back to sleep but then I felt Edward stir. I stayed still and pretended I was still sleeping as I felt his arm leave me as he stretched. He gently put his arm back around me and slowly pulled me closer. Then I felt his lips leave two small kisses, one on my shoulder, and then on my neck. I smiled to myself as his fingers started rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"Morning" I said as I turned my head to look at him.

"Mmm morning." Was his response and he buried his head in my neck and placed another small kiss just below my ear. "What time is it?"

"Just going on 9. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked as I untangled myself from his arms and started to sit up.

"You don't have to do that, I'd be happy with just some cereal."

"Well I'm going to hop in the shower, and you can go check the kitchen and see if there is anything you want, I don't mind cooking if you want something hot."

I blushed at the double meaning and shook my head.

"Well alright then. I will see you in a few minutes." Edward said with a chuckle.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I realized that I forgot to bring any clothes with me, so I wrapped my towel around my body, stuck my head out the door and listened for Edward. I heard him rummaging around in the kitchen, so I bolted to my bedroom and closed the door. I began to get dressed, and I was just about to put my bra on when my door opened. I heard Edward's breath stop and saw him quickly turn around.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I thought you were still in the bathroom. I was just coming to grab my jeans. I heard Alice getting up and didn't really want her to see me in my underwear. I'm so sorry, I should've knocked."

I quickly put my bra on and pulled on a t-shirt. "Edward, it's okay. Really. You can turn around now." I said smiling.

He turned to face me and I could see the blush covering his cheeks. Aw he was too cute when he got embarrassed. I walked over to him and brushed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his forehead against mine.

"Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are?" He whispered.

"I'm not that sexy, but thank you for thinking it." I sighed

"Oh Bella, you really don't see yourself that clearly, do you?"

I laughed and told him to get dressed and that I was going to go get something to eat. Alice walked into the kitchen just after I did.

"So Edward spent the night huh?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Yes he did, and no, nothing happened. Poor guy had been up since 6 o'clock yesterday morning. I wasn't going to let him drive across the city in the middle of the night."

"Fine" She huffed. "I guess I don't get to live vicariously through you this morning." She said with a grin.

I was laughing at her as Edward walked back into to the room. He was dressed and smiling.

"Morning Alice." He greeted her as he came over to me and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Edward, what are you two up to today?"

I glanced at Edward and he shrugged. "I think we were just planning on heading to my place to relax and watch movies or something. Emmett's coming over this afternoon, so if you want to join us you are more than welcome." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh that sounds like fun actually. Where do you live and what time are you two heading over there?" Alice asked bouncing in her chair.

"I'm in Silverado and I was kinda hoping to head there soon. I could really use a shower and change of clothes." He said looking at me, with a question in his eyes.

"Sure we can do that, Alice do you want to come with us or head over with your car later?" I asked

"I'll head over early this afternoon. I want to have a shower and stuff first and then I need to stop at the store and make sure that Jessica opened the security gate right. It's her first shift opening on her own and she is still clueless."

"Ugh, I still can't believe your boss hired Stanley, I feel for you. I'll text you Edwards address later and you can head over when you're ready."

I quickly made some breakfast while Edward and I talked. We didn't mention his job while Alice was there. I whispered to him that we should wait until this afternoon when Emmett was there. I didn't think she would freak out too bad, but if Emmett was there, I would have one more person to help me calm her down and hold her back.

The drive over to Edward's place was filled with getting to know you questions. Simple things like favorite color, food, movies and music. We had similar tastes in music and movies although I did like the occasional chick flick. "I don't watch the chick flicks, I just star in them" was Edward's answer to my question as to why he didn't watch them. I just laughed and shook my head, still a bit shocked about his career.

We pulled up to Edward's condo about a half hour after we left my place. It was just a row townhouse, but obviously fairly new. Not big, but definitely decorated like a bachelor pad. Big overstuffed black leather furniture and a giant flat screen T.V. in the living room. One wall was full of movies and CD's. He told me to make myself comfortable and pick out a couple movies to watch while he went upstairs to shower and change.

I picked a couple and settled down on the couch. It was surprisingly really comfortable. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and sighed. I sat there like that for about 15 minutes until Edward came back downstairs, he had changed into track pants and a tight t-shirt, and his hair was still wet. I held back a moan as I took him in. He was definitely fuckhot!

"There you go staring again Miss Swan. You must really like what you see?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

"Again, do I seriously have to tell you how hot you are?" I laughed.

He sat down on the couch beside me, slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"I may be hot, but you, Bella, you are sexy. That's even worse." He said and then leaned in for a kiss. I was about to let the kiss deepen when the doorbell rang. Edward groaned and sat up.

"That must be Emmett." He said getting up off the couch while looking at his watch. "He's earlier than I was expecting"

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was not quite noon. If that was Emmett, he was really early.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask as he opened the door.

"What? I can't come visit my only child?" I heard her reply and the voice sounded very familiar.

Oh God. Did Edward want me to meet his mom yet? Did I want to meet his Mom yet? I was starting to freak out.

"Well no, but a call would have been nice. I have company."

"Ohh, would this company be of the female variety?" She asked excitedly as she brushed past Edward into the house.

"Mom!" He hissed, and then he lowered his voice. "I don't want you to scare her away, she's… she's important."

I felt the blush creep across my face and my heart swell at the same time when he said that to her.

"Oh Edward, don't be silly…" She entered the living room and spotted me immediately. "Bella? Oh dear, how nice to see you again!"

"Esme!" I called and jumped off the couch and into her arms for a hug.

Edward just stood there looking a bit confused. "I take it you two know each other?" He asked rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Well of course dear, Bella is your cousin's best friend. She's been to our house several times over the last few years for dinner. Both her and Alice."

"It didn't click for me that you would be Edward's mom. I mean, I know he's Emmett's cousin, and I am pretty sure you've mentioned Edward a lot, but it just didn't connect." I said shaking my head laughing.

"How come these dinners never happened when I was in town?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow at his mother. "I could have met Bella a lot sooner!"

"I guess it just didn't work out that way son. So Bella, tell me how you and Edward met."

I laughed out loud and proceeded to tell Esme about Edward knocking me down in the coffee shop and them him begging Angela for my number.

"Edward…" Esme admonished while shaking her head.

"What? She ran right into me, we were both lucky that she didn't have a full coffee in her hand." He said defending himself. I just laughed at him.

We sat chatting with Esme till Emmett showed up at 2 with Alice close behind.

"Auntie Es!" Emmett yelled engulfing her in a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Uncle Carlisle were gone this weekend?"

"That was the plan, but then some stuff came up and our weekend away was postponed. So here I sit with my son that I barely see and his lovely new girlfriend. How are you Alice?"

"I'm good Esme, just anxious for summer so I can get away for a bit before the real world calls."

"I still can't believe you and Alice already know my mother." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Well kids, I have to get going. Ladies it was lovely to see you again, Emmett call your mother and Edward, dear son, thank you for the coffee." She gave us all a quick hug and left.

We sat chatting for a bit laughing at the fact that I met Edward's mother several years before I met him and trying to decide what movies to watch. Alice was trying to push the new Anthony Masen movie. I knew this was the time to tell her.

"Ali, I don't think we should watch that." I said glancing at Edward.

"Why not Bell? It's a great movie and I am sure that everyone would like it. It's not too much of a chick flick."

I looked at Edward, urging him to continue.

"Well Alice, although I know it's a great movie, I don't really like watching Anthony Masen movies."

Alice groaned "Oh Edward, you just don't like it cause you look so much like Anthony Masen."

"Actually, it's because I don't like watching myself."

Alice started to say something, but then stopped and turned toward Edward. 'Say that again.."

I laced my fingers through Edward's and turned to Alice. "Ali, the other night when you thought that Edward looked like Anthony Masen, well, he does, because he is Anthony Masen."

Alice started laughing, so hard that she almost fell off the couch.

"Do you seriously think that I am going to believe that? I mean yeah, I can admit you could be his twin, but you're not him." Alice said between breaths while laughing.

Emmett piped in then, "Alice, it's true. Ed man here is Anthony."

She stopped laughing then and stared at Edward for what felt like forever, then she turned on Emmett and I giggled with glee.

"Emmett Michael McCarty, why the fuck am I just finding out NOW that your cousin is my favorite actor?" Alice screeched. "I mean don't you trust me? Am I not one of your best friends?"

Ohh the big guns were coming out; Alice crying was a sight to see. Especially when it was her trying to get Emmett flustered.

"Um, ah, sorry? Ali, don't cry, you know I hate that shit. Ah shit. Bella, make her stop! Please?" Emmett asked with a terrified look in his eyes.

I felt Edward start to shake from trying to hold in his laughter. But the snickers were escaping. I just looked over at Emmett and shook my head. "Em, we have known you almost 4 years. You could have mentioned it." I didn't really care, but I knew that it would fluster him even more.

"Bellllaaaa. You could help me out with this shit!" He bellowed.

I looked over at Alice and her dramatics had stopped and she was doubled over laughing. I nudged Edward and jerked my chin towards Alice. As soon as he saw that she was now laughing instead of crying, he stopped holding in the laugher and he started shaking even more as the laughs flew out of his mouth.

Emmett noticed that Ali was laughing and he scowled at her. "That shit is so NOT funny." He said with a pout. Which of course made me start laughing, so hard that I had tears flowing.

Once we calmed down, Alice rounded on Edward.

"So you are seriously Anthony Masen?" She asked with a little bit of awe in her voice.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I didn't fess up to it the other night. But I didn't know you or how you would react."

"So, if Esme and Carlisle are your parents, you last name obviously isn't Masen."

"No, no it's not. Anthony Masen is my stage name. Actually my two middle names."

Alice then turned to me. "Bell, when did he tell you? You can't keep a secret to save your life."

"Last night, that's what we were talking about when you were heading to bed. I had a bit of a hard time believing it at first too, plus me dating Edward, could put a damper on my privacy. So you can't tell ANYONE. I know you won't but it's important."

"Of course! Edward, I hope you know that even if I am a bit crazy, I am totally trustworthy, especially for my closest friends and now that you are with Bella, I count you as one of those people. But, can I at least tell people that I met Anthony Masen? I mean c'mon it is widely known that you are from Calgary, I won't tell people that I met you through Bell or Em, I could say it was at the Mall or something. Please can I tell people?"

"Whoa, tinker, breath, breath." Emmett said with a laugh.

Edward was laughing again. "I trust you Alice and if you can swear that no one will find out about Bella and I, then you can tell whom ever you want that you met me."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, can I hug you now?" Alice asked jumping up and down like a toddler.

Edward walked over and gave her a big hug as she squealed.

"Okay, now that I've fangirled all over my best friend's boyfriend, let's watch that movie."

We settled in the living room and watched a couple action movies. Around dinnertime we ordered a pizza and talked some more. Alice was still having trouble keeping her fangirl tendencies to herself, but she didn't freak out, so I knew all was going to be okay.

Around 8 I started yawning, Edward noticed.

"Bella are you getting sleepy or are you just bored of me? He asked with a laugh.

"I don't think I would ever be bored of you, but I am getting tired. I have an early class tomorrow and I think my brain knows it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I have to be on set at 7 tomorrow."

"I should get going then, let you get to bed at a decent time today. I'm sorry I kept you up so late last night."

"Don't apologize for that beautiful. I had a great time last night and even scored myself a girlfriend. A beautiful and sexy girlfriend."

I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his. He sighed and deepened the kiss. After a minute or so we heard "Get a room!" from Emmett.

Edwards snickered and pulled away. "Sorry Em, are you jealous?"

"Of you kissing Bella? Hell no, that shit is gross, It would be like kissing my sister." Emmett said with a shudder and looking like he was going to barf at the thought.

I laughed and looked over at Alice. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah, I've got a class in the morning too. I can't wait for this to be over. Not long now."

"Yeah" I said wistfully, "Only six weeks left."

"Actually, only four, the last two are finals and convocation." Emmett piped in.

"You mean we only have a month left of actual classes? Hell to the yeah!" I said pumping my fist in the air.

Edward was snickering again. "Hell to the yeah?" He asked with a guffaw.

I slapped him on the arm but smiled. Emmett was out the door and on his way before Alice and I even had our shoes on. Alice went out to start the car and to give Edward and I a minute alone to say goodbye.

"When can I see you again?" Edward asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Mmm, I don't have plans most evenings. But I have classes every day except Wednesday. What does your schedule look like?"

He sighed "Ten to twelve hours of shooting most days for the next week or so. I'm in most of the scenes in this movie, so I have to be there a lot."

"Well, let's play it by ear." I said and turned my face up towards him. He leaned over and kissed me.

We stood there kissing for a few minutes before I reluctantly pulled away and said goodbye for the night. He promised to text and call when he had time. I floated out to Alice's car and dropped into the passenger seat and we headed home.

**A/N: So there ya go. Alice knows now. She was a lot more sedate than ****I had planned for her, but she loves Bella and won't risk anything happening to her.**

**If that was me… I would have gone mute. Maybe paled a little and it's quite possible it would have passed out LOL Shannon (aka CullenSweetheart) would have lost her filter and questions like "how big is your cock?" Would have been flowing... hehe**

**Rec time!**

**The One That Got Away by njwriter62 – Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts that break up and never really get over each other. At less than 50,000 words it's a quick mainly fluffy read. So good!**

**He's the One by CullensTwiMistress Bella meets Edward at his wedding to Tanya and falls in love. No he does not cheat on T with B. It's a great story and I am not sure why this one doesn't have more reviews – the author is one of my favourites and this needs more reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight – so if you recognize it, I don't own it. ****

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that this is a bit late. It's the Victoria Day long weekend here in Canada and yesterday was spent out of the house. Between 10am and Midnight yesterday, I was home a total of 45 minutes, and in that 45 minutes, I had to put together an appetizer to take to a pot luck BBQ! Busy day!**

**I am going to give another shout out to my soul-writer, collab partner and Beta, CullenSweetheart. We've known each other less than a year, but you'd think we'd been friends forever. I recently spent a week in Texas with her and her family. Such great people and I can't thank them enough for welcoming me into their home like I had always belonged there! I love you sweetie!**

**So life continues for our new couple. **

~5~

It took about half an hour to get back to our place. Just as we were walking into the front door my phone rang.

I glanced at the caller ID and sighed, "Hi Mom"

"Hi, honey, how was your week?" She asked, as she does every week.

"The usual, Mom. But the girls, Emmett and I actually got out this weekend, so that was nice." I said with a grin thinking of spending most of the weekend with Edward.

"That's great sweetie, meet anyone?"

"Why do you ask me that EVERY week?" I groaned

"Because, your father and I are not getting any younger and we would like some grandbabies."

"Ugh, MOM. Even if I did meet someone, that won't be happening any time soon."

"Ohhh! You DID meet someone? Didn't you? You usually tell me that will never happen. So what's his name, how'd you meet?"

I let out a huge sigh; only my Mother would know just from a few words that I met someone. "Fine, his name is Edward and we met at the coffee shop that Angela works at."

"Is he a student as well?"

"No, actually he isn't. But don't worry he does have a full time job. Oh, and you will love to know that he's actually Emmett's cousin."

"Oh, I do like Emmett, does he look like him?"

"Actually no, the only thing even similar is their height. Edward is just a bit shorter than Em. He has reddish brown hair, green eyes, a great smile." I said with a sigh.

"Oh honey, he sounds great. When do I get to meet him? Will he be at your graduation next month?"

"I'm not sure Mom. He has work obligations."

"What does he do?"

Oh, shit. I didn't know what to tell her, I didn't want to tell her that I was dating an actor; she would flip out.

"Uh, um…."

"Isabella Marie Swan, does this boy have a job or not? You're 22 years old, you need a man that is able to care of himself, so that when then time comes he can take care of you. "

"Ugh! Mom, don't worry. I can guarantee that he has a good job. But at this particular moment, I can't tell you what it is."

"Why not? Is he a drug dealer? Oh Bella, don't get caught up in something like that. What's the boy's full name?"

SHIT. "Mom, can I call you right back?" I needed to check with Edward before I told my parents anything.

"Fine, Bella, but if you don't call me back soon, I will call Emmett, and you know he won't lie to me." And with that she hung up.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

Alice came running, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just Renee Swan is what's wrong. That woman has the uncanny ability to sense anything. She figured out that I was seeing someone just from the way I answered her usual give her grandbabies thing. Then, I had to hesitate when she asked what Edward does for a living. So, I am just going to call him and ask him if I should tell her the truth or if he can come up with a better idea." I let out a deep breath; that was not my normal reaction to my mother. I usually just gave her attitude or snark.

"Wow, Bella, calm down before you call him." She said patting my arm.

I took a few deep breaths and called Edward.

"Hey, Babe, you home already?" He asked answering the phone.

"Yeah, and I need to ask you something, I just talked to my Mom and she guessed that I was seeing someone, but I stalled on what to tell her about your job. I couldn't come up with a good lie. I wanted to run it past you before I said anything." Whew! That was a lot for one mouthful.

"Slow down love. I am sure we can trust your parents. Just tell your Mom the truth." Oh! He called me love? Why did I really like the sound of that?

"Ha! I honestly don't think she will believe me. But I will give it a shot. I've got to call her back right away; she actually threatened to call Emmett. Which after I tell her who you are, she will be doing anyway, cause I know she won't believe me."

"Don't worry baby." He said chuckling.

"Okay, I'll try not to, I will talk to you later."

"Night love." Oh there's love again. SIGH!

"Night Edward"

I paced around my living room for a few minutes before I called my Mom back. I had to think of how to reply when she laughed in my ear about Edward. Alice was laughing at me cause she knows how my Mom can be when it comes to my love life, especially after Jacob. She just wants me to find a decent guy that will treat me right.

I took a deep breath and dialed.

"Isabella, I was giving you five more minutes and then I would've called Emmett to get the truth."

"Don't worry Mom. Edward's job is um, sensitive. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with him that I let more than just us know what he does for a living."

"Bella is he in the CIA or something? This sounds serious. Are you safe?"

"Mom, don't worry, it is nothing like that. Right now, the only thing that isn't safe is my privacy. Um, Do you know who the actor Anthony Masen is?"

"Yes, I do. He is that attractive young man that was in that movie True Beginnings. It was such a sweet movie. But what does that have to do with Edward?" she huffed.

"Well it's because Edward is Anthony Masen."

Silence, I couldn't even hear my Mom breathing. Then the laughter started.

"Oh Bella, okay, tell me the truth now."

"Mom, I'm completely serious. I'm dating Anthony Masen. Well, I'm actually dating Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Okay, dear. You are dating the famous Anthony Masen, and he is Emmett's cousin." She howled with laughter.

"See! This right here, this is why I didn't tell you the truth to begin with, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

She continued laughing at for a few minutes. I was contemplating hanging up on her, but I knew that wouldn't go over well, so I just listened. Alice whispered that she had called Emmett and he was on his way to diffuse the situation. You would think that he was my actual brother with the way he handled my parents. He arrived just a few minutes later and took the phone from me.

"Renee, hey, it's Emmett."

"Em, put her on speaker." I whisper shouted. He did and I could still hear her laughing a bit.

"Oh! Emmett dear, did Bella tell you the story she came up with so that she could try and not tell me what her boyfriend does for a living?"

"Yes Renee, and she was telling the truth."

Mom continued to laugh but we could hear the exact moment that what he said registered. The laughter stopped dead and we heard silence for a few moments.

"Wait, what? Are you trying to tell me that your cousin is…"

"Yes, Renee. He's in town filming a movie. He and Bella met and they are seeing each other now."

"And Mom, you can't tell anyone."

"Bella, I can't keep that from your father."

"Oh no, Dad is fine, but this conversation stays between you, him and I. I was serious when I said my privacy was the only thing in danger. If anyone catches wind that I am dating Edward, the press will be all over. We want to keep us and our relationship as private as can be for as long as possible."

"Wow. That was just unexpected Bells. When do we get to meet him?"

"Well hopefully at my graduation. I don't know what his schedule will be like that week, but I will ask him when I talk to him next."

"Okay, honey. Be safe and call your father. He's working tonight, but then he's on days after Tuesday."

"I will Mom, love you and talk soon."

I hung up and fell back on the couch with a big sigh. I thanked Emmett and he left shaking with laughter. I really don't know when my mother started trusting Emmett McCarty over me. With a sigh, I sent Edward a text to let him know all was okay with my mother.

**Crisis averted. I can't believe it took Emmett telling my mother that it was the truth for her to believe me. What's wrong with that picture? ~B**

I didn't know if he was going to reply cause it was getting late and he had to be on set early the next morning. So I started getting ready for bed. By the time I got to my bedroom, I had a text waiting.

**Well, Emmett is half Cullen, must be the Cullen charm. Ha Ha ~E**

I laughed at that and replied

**Cullen charm huh? What exactly does that entail? ~B**

**I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you… ~E**

**Oh haha. Sweet Dreams Edward. ~B**

**You'll be in them, so they will be very sweet. Night love. ~E**

I giggled at that, cause even though the cheese was oozing from that statement it was still sigh worthy. So I did just that and let out a huge happy sigh.

**Night Cheeseward :-D ~B**

I woke up at 7 the next morning, which gave me just enough time to have a quick shower and head to my 8 am class. I smiled when I saw that I had a text from Edward. It was sent just before 6, so he must have sent it as he was on his way to work.

**I'm off to work. Have a great day. Text when you get a chance. XO ~E**

I had a huge smile on my face, as I got ready for class.

**Thanks! Don't work too hard today. I'll be thinking of you. XO ~B**

The one great thing about Mondays was the fact that I only had two classes. My 8 am elective in romantic literature and then my 10am Diversity in Learning class. By noon, I would be off and able to work on my paper that was due in a week. The lit class went by quickly and I had 20 minutes to get to my next class when I heard my name called. I turned and Jessica Stanley was making her way down the hall toward me. I couldn't stand her, but she was in a couple of my classes over the last few years and I had helped her with a few of them.

"Bella! Hey, so I really need someone to proof my paper for Philosophy. Can I bring it to you tonight or tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll be home working on my own anyway. It's almost done." Just then my phone chirped with a text.

**On a break and thinking of you. How was class? ~E**

I felt the huge smile spread across my face as I typed a response.

**It was good. Getting the info needed for my final paper that's due in 3 weeks. How's work? ~B**

"Bella, who put that smile on your face? Is it a guy? Ohhh, do you finally have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked with what I knew was fake interest.

"Yeah. I do. So do you want to stop by this evening? I'll be home around 6"

"I can do that. So who's the guy? Do I know him? Did James finally wear you down?"

"What? James? Are you insane. That asshole tried to force himself on me this past weekend. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole! My boyfriend's name is Edward," and my phone chirped again, "and that would be a message from him. I've gotta get to class. I'll see you tonight" I said as I walked away from her while checking my messages.

**Work is work. My co-star decided to eat some bad shrimp last night, so I'm about to head home. When's your next class over? ~E**

**I should be out by noon. Do you wanna hang out? ~B**

**I would love to. Your place or mine? ~E**

**Mine, I have a classmate coming over at 6 with a paper she wants me proof for her. ~B**

**Sounds good. I'll be there around 12:30 with lunch. ~E**

**Sounds great! See you then. ~B**

The diversity class ended up going so slow, but I knew that was only because I knew I was going to see Edward in just a couple of short hours. It had been less than a day, but I was so anxious to see him again. Was it wrong that I was kinda happy his co-worker chose the shrimp for dinner last night?

**A/N: I giggled so hard when I was writing Renee's reaction to Bella's news! **

**Up next: Their afternoon together and a possible pin prick in their new and little bubble. **

**Story Recs:**

**He Came Along By Hopesparkles. This one is a WIP that originally started out as an Age of Edward entry that has been expanded. I am loving it and drop everything to read the updates.**

**I Fell in Love by ****anhanninen. Bella reluctantly gets set up on a blind date with Edward. It's a quick read with only 8 chapters. It has less than 1000 reviews and I don't know why!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight… That is all****

**So most of you liked Renee – I did too. My mother was like that with some of my friends when I was younger. She tended to believe a couple of my best friends over me when it came to certain things… and I could never figure out why. LOL**

**I loved Alice's reaction. The poor girl so wanted to go fangirl on his ass, but composed herself.**

**Let's see how Bella and Edward's afternoon to themselves goes. **

**~6~**

I got back to the apartment shortly after 12. Alice was in class till 3 and then had to work till 9, so other than Jessica stopping by later, we had the place to ourselves. I quickly changed from my baggy t-shirt to a blue tank top and decided to stay in my yoga pants so I could be comfy. I was making sure the place was tidy when the doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole and saw Edward standing there. As usual he looked really fucking good. I giggled to myself as I opened the door

"Hi." I said with a huge smile.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning over to give me a peck on the lips. "Where do you want the food?"

"Just put it on the counter in the kitchen. We can plate it up and eat in there."

It was simple, just some sandwiches and veggies from a deli downtown. We ate and decided what we were going to do for the afternoon.

"Do you have your hat and sunglasses?" I asked as we plowed through our lunch.

"I do, in the car. Why?"

"Do you want to get out of here? We could go downtown and wander Prince's Island or Eau Claire?"

"That's actually a great idea. It's a beautiful day out."

We polished off our lunches. I changed into jeans and my chucks and we took off.

We parked in the lot just off of Memorial Drive and walked across the bridge into the park.

"You know. I've lived here almost 4 years and this is the first time I've actually been here. Alice comes here a lot and she always takes pictures. It's prettier in person."

"I used to come here a lot with my parents when I was a kid, and when I was in high school I'd come here with my friends for some of the festivals they have each year."

After about an hour of wandering around hand in hand and Edward stealing a kiss here and there, we decided to sit for a bit. Edward pulled me to a bench that was a little bit secluded, surround by trees. As soon as we were seated he pulled me closer and kissed me. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss, and I immediately parted my lips. My hands found their way to the back of his head knocking his hat off as I slid my fingers into his hair. His hands moved from my arms down to my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I moved my legs and straddled his thighs. He gripped my hips tighter and pulled me closer. I moaned into his mouth when I felt how excited he was and I involuntarily ground myself onto him. He gripped my hips even harder and I heard a growl from low in his chest. If I weren't already wet, that sound alone would have drenched me.

We parted a few minutes later gasping for air. He rested his head on my forehead. I couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses, but from the smile on his face, I could tell he was content.

"Wow, Bella, I wanted to kiss you like the since the moment I saw you in the coffee shop."

All I could say was, "Uh huh.." with a lazy smile plastered on my face.

He just chuckled. "Do you want to head back to your place now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Only if we can continue that kiss there." I sighed

"Of course love. Let's go."

I climbed off his lap, he pulled the hat back on and we headed to the car with his arm slung around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

We sat in comfortable silence on the way back to my place. I was lost in thought as I glanced over at Edward and smiled. All of the sudden my heart stuttered and my breath caught in my throat. I was suddenly overwhelmed by what I was feeling as I took in the perfection that was my boyfriend. I had only known him less than a week ago, but my heart felt like it always had known him. I had fallen in love with him. I wasn't scared about my feelings, but my immediate thought was what if he didn't feel that way about me. There is no way he could, not after a few days. I just hoped that I could keep it inside. I wanted to yell to the world that I loved Edward Cullen, but I didn't want to scare him off. I took a deep breath and rubbed my thumb over his hand that was holding mine across the center console of his car. He glanced over at me and gave me a huge smile. I sighed and smiled back.

When we got back to my place, we couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. As I tried to open the door, he was leaning over kissing my neck and just below my ear. He chuckled when I dropped the keys on the floor.

"Don't laugh at me mister. This is your fault."

"And how is it my fault, that you dropped those keys?"

"Because you're so damn distracting!" I laughed and bent over to retrieve the keys from the floor. I heard him groan and then his hands gripped my hips. I straightened slowly and glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Having trouble there, Mr. Cullen?"

"N..no, I'm fine."

I giggled and finally got the key in the lock and opened the door. As soon as we were in and the door was closed, I had just enough time to kick my shoes off when I felt myself being pushed up against the door and my lips were attacked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. His hands slid from my shoulders down my back, slowly over my ass and onto my thighs. I felt myself being lifted up and I wrapped my legs around his hips and he rocked his hardness into me. I groaned at the connection and threw my head back. I didn't even feel it when the back of my head connected with the door because as soon as my lips left his, he started kissing my neck and everywhere he could reach from the position we were in.

"Edward, please…" I sighed

"What is it Bella? Tell me what you want." He said between kisses on my neck and chest.

"You, bedroom, now. Please…."

He chuckled again. "Hold on love." He turned around with me still hanging onto him and started walking toward my bedroom. I tightened my grip around his neck and hips and started kissing his neck and jaw. He walked in, kicked the door closed and lowered me to the bed.

He whispered, "Bella, you are so beautiful." Before lowering himself to cover me. I ran my hands down his back till I reached the bottom of his t-shirt and slipped my hands underneath and up his back. My fingers slid across the muscles of his back and I felt him groan into my mouth.

"Bella, that feels so good." He said between kisses.

I tugged on his shirt and he pulled himself up long enough to pull it off.

"Now you, Miss Swan, are far too overdressed."

"Well, we should remedy that." I sat up and let him pull my tank top over my head and toss it over his shoulder. His hands slid around to my back and he undid the clasp of my bra and slowly peeled it from my body. I heard the growl from low in his chest again and my breath caught.

He lowered me back down to the bed and kissed his way from my mouth down to my chest. He took the nipple of my left breast into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. I arched off the bed at the sensation and moaned loudly. He moved to the other side and paid the nipple there the same attention. He slowly kissed his way down my chest, over my stomach and licked slowly just above the button of my jeans. He undid the button and lowered the zipper and slowly removed my jeans. His hands slid up my legs as he mad his way back up my body. He was kissing me again as his hands roamed wherever they could reach. I felt the feather light touches over my breasts and down my torso until his fingers reached the edge of my panties. He ghosted his fingers around the edge of them for a moment before he slid them in. He dipped his fingers in my folds and hissed.

"FUCK, Bella, you're so wet. Are you wet for me sweetheart?" He asked kissing my jaw and under my ear.

"Only for you Edward." I said with a sigh

He leaned up and looked into my eyes with a smile. Then he started kissing down my body again. When he reached the spot that his fingers were slowly rubbing, he pulled his hand out of my panties, hooked a finger on either side of my hips and slipped my panties down my legs and over his shoulder they went. He leaned over and kissed my hipbone. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled again.

"Bella, can I taste you?" I just moaned and nodded

He dove in, tongue and teeth and fingers. He pushed two fingers into my pussy and slowly moved them in and out as he leaned over and swirled his tongue around my clit. I moaned louder. I knew it wouldn't be long till I came. I had never been this turned on in my life and no man had ever done this to me before. He hooked his fingers and found the elusive g-spot and I let out a strangled scream along with his name. He sucked my clit into his mouth and lightly bit down as he hooked his fingers one more time and I was gone. I screamed his name as the most intense orgasm I'd ever had rippled through my body. He kept sucking and licking until I came down from my high.

I barely felt it as he moved me back to the middle of the bed and started kissing me again. I didn't think that the taste of myself would be so sexy, but on his lips it was amazing.

"W..w..wow. Edward, that was amazing." I stuttered out.

"It was, you are so beautiful when you cum." He kissed me deeply again. "Bella, Can I make love to you? I want my cock inside you." He whispered between kisses.

"Please." Was all I could get out.

He stood and pulled his wallet out of his jeans, removed a condom and tossed it on the bed beside me. Then the pulled his jeans and boxer-briefs down his long legs and straightened up. His erection was at full mast, and I was a little intimidated. He was huge.

"Wow." I sighed.

"See something you like love?"

"Uh, yeah!"

He climbed back on the bed, ripped open the condom package and slid it down his length. He covered my body with his and kissed me deeply. I felt his cock at the entrance to my pussy and rubbed myself against him. He hooked his arm under my right knee and slowly pushed himself deep into me. We both groaned as he sheathed himself inside me.

"Oh, you feel so fucking good love. So good" He sighed as he started moving in and out.

I gripped onto his shoulders and pushed myself up against him causing him to go even deeper. My head fell back as he moved slowly. I had never felt this good or this full before. It was as if we were made for each other. He kissed my neck and my jaw and found my mouth again. As the kiss deepened, his movements slowly started speeding up. I felt another orgasm building. I slid my hands down his back and cupped his perfect ass to pull him even deeper inside me.

"I'm so close, Edward, harder please."

He growled and pushed himself even harder and a bit faster. It didn't take much more before I was screaming his name again with my release. A few thrusts later he was calling my name and collapsing on top of me.

We lay like that for a few minutes, both breathing heavy.

"Sorry, I'm probably crushing you." He said and went to move.

"No, baby, you're fine. I actually like this." I sighed.

He ended up moving off of me just a few moments later and we both whimpered from the lack of contact as he removed himself from inside me. He discarded the condom in the trash and came back to the bed and pulled me to his chest.

"Bella, that was… God, I can't even describe it."

"Wonderful, amazing, earth shattering?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh love, all that and more. I knew making love to you would be amazing, but that was beyond expectation."

"Yeah"

We laid in my bed cuddling and talking for over an hour. I had never felt this way with anyone before. It just solidified what I had figured out earlier in the day. I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting close to 6 and I suddenly remembered that Jessica would be stopping by to drop off her paper.

"Crap." I said a little loudly sitting up.

"Oookay. You alright there sweetheart?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my classmate, Jessica, is stopping by any time now to drop off a paper that she wants me to proof for her. You should hide in here. She's a fan of yours as well, but she is no Alice. She will freak out and our secret will be out faster than you can say Jessica is a skank. "

"All right baby." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Crap, and that would be her. Stay here, I shouldn't be long."

"Okay love." I gave him a kiss, quickly pulled my clothes on and ran to the living room just as the bell rang again.

I pulled the door open and let Jessica into the living room.

"Sorry Jess. I was changing when you rang."

"No problem Bella. Soo, I heard from Alice that she met Anthony Masen over the weekend, but she didn't have any proof. No autograph or picture or anything. Why would she lie about that? I mean seriously? Does she really think that shit is believable?"

I sighed. "We did. It was in the middle of the mall, and neither of us had a paper and pen. So it was kinda hard getting his autograph. "

"But you both have iPhones. Why not a picture then?"

"I didn't have mine with me, and I think Alice was freaking out too much to think about hers. " I said with a forced laugh.

"Wow. What's he even doing in Calgary? I wonder if I can find out where he is staying? Oh my god! That is a man I would love to have in my bed! I bet he would know what he is doing in the sack! Damn!" She went on and on for a bit.

I just sighed remembering what had happened that afternoon. I could feel a small smile spread across my face.

"Hello, earth to Bella. Where'd you go just now?" Jessica asked with an annoyed voice.

"Oh, Sorry Jess. My mind just wandered for a second. So do you have your paper."

"Seriously Bella, I started talking about Anthony Masen and you got a lustful look on your face. Do you seriously think that someone like you could get a guy like him? I bet this Edward guy you're seeing is some IT geek or something. You wouldn't know what to do with a man like Anthony if he was laid out naked in your bed. I mean what kind of name is Edward anyway. He sounds old."

"What the fuck, Jessica? I agree to help you with your paper and you say shit like that to me? For your information my Edward is phenomenal, he is gorgeous and as far from an IT geek as any man can get." I said with venom. I heard my bedroom door open and saw Edward poke his head out with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, Bella, but seriously. You're so plain, if you changed your hair, wore some makeup or got some boobs. Maybe you could get a guy like Anthony. You're a boring bookworm. You haven't had a date in the entire time that I've known you. You are probably still a virgin for all I know."

My bedroom door swung all the way open and Edward came storming out, shirt still off but baseball cap shoved on his head.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. "Who the FUCK do you think you are?" He yelled at Jessica as he came to stand behind me.

Jessica shrank back in her seat and her eyes widened at the sight of my gorgeous Edward with no shirt on. She couldn't even form a word. I couldn't tell if it was from the way he yelled or the way he looked. Most likely a combination of both.

"I'm Bella's Edward, do I fucking look like a Geek to you? I don't fucking think so. Bella is the most beautiful woman on this earth and I am so lucky to be worthy of her! Don't you dare come into the home of the woman I love and try to put her down because you think you're better than her in some form. Because, you're NOT. You don't even deserve to share the same fucking air as that woman!"

My heart almost stopped when I heard what he said but I couldn't think about that at the moment so I turned around and put my hands on his biceps and rubbed gently. "Edward, baby, shhh. It's okay. I was about to kick her out." He looked down at me, his eyes went from blazing in anger to instantly calm and loving. I turned back around to face Jessica. "You can get out of my apartment now. I will not be helping you with your paper, and don't ever approach me for help again. I can't believe you had the nerve to come into my home and speak to me like that. I knew you were a slut, but, until now, I didn't think you were a bitch."

Jessica just sat there stunned for a moment before she composed herself.

"S…ssorry, Bella. Edward. Um… I'll just go."

I followed her to the door ready to slam it in her face.

"Um, Bella, has anyone ever told you that Edward looks an awful lot like Anthony Masen?" She asked with awe in her voice.

"Yeah, they have." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and a roll of my eyes. "He gets that a lot. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

She nodded and left with her head hanging. I was shocked that she would have the nerve to be a bitch like that to my face. Especially after I'd helped her so much over the last few years. I shook my head as I locked the door and turned back to Edward.

"I'm sorry about that baby. Like I said to her, she is a slut, but I seriously didn't think she would be a bitch like that." I sighed and sat on the couch next to where he was sitting.

"Bella, why are you apologizing for that? I should be apologizing to you for storming in here like I did. I just couldn't stand her putting you down anymore. You're perfect and I'm the one that's not worthy to have you."

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Baby, you so could have blown our privacy right out of the water. I only hope that she believes the story that you just look like you." I laughed at how that sounded.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just needed to protect you."

"Oh baby, you don't need to protect me from skanks like Jessica."

"I know that now." He said and pulled me closer to his side.

"So I heard something in your rant to Jessica."

"Oh, what did you hear? I was spewing a lot of stuff out at her."

"Well, it sounded like something along the lines of the woman you love?" I asked shyly, snuggling into his side.

"Oh, yeah, you caught that huh?" He said nervously.

"Yeah, I did." I said in a whisper. "Um, did you mean it? Or was it just something you were spewing out your ass?"

"No, Bella, I meant every word. I know we haven't known each other very long, and honestly, I didn't know exactly what I was feeling until the moment I yelled it out. But I know that it's exactly what I feel. I love you, Bella. More than I ever thought was possible. You don't have to say it back, I know it's quick, but I can't help how my heart feels."

"Edward, shhhh. Baby, I love you too. I realized it when we were on our way back from the park this afternoon. It kinda slammed me and took my breath away. I wasn't going to say anything to you, but I knew immediately what it was that I was feeling. I love you so much."

His answering smile took over his whole face. He pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me with more passion than I have ever felt before. He stood up and carried me to the bedroom. He loved me slowly, kissing every inch on my skin. I love you falling from his lips over and over.

Over an hour later, we were both sated and I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.

**A/N: So the pinprick isn't enough to pop the bubble yet, but we shall see what happens. That was one of the first lemons I ever wrote. I was completely nervous and did a lot of giggling when I did write it! But I think it turned out well. I love how their feelings came out. So now that they know they love each other, where do they go now? Well keep reading to find out!**

**Story Recs:**

**Seven-Forty-Three by CullensTwiMistress and MapleStyle (you can find it on both of their profiles) Set in Toronto. Bella sees Edward every morning on the train. They admire each other from afar until someone makes a move. Some French speaking Edward and Bella. It's a WIP and great read so far **

**Words with Friends/Words with Strangers By Nolebucgrl This one has about a million reviews, but I know exactly why. It was the first story I ever read on FFN and I fell in love with these two. If you want a great story, with minimal angst (there is a smidge), lots of laughs and a ton of smut, you will love these two!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Stephenie Meyer created Twilight – I just use her genius to play with Edward….***

**A/N: No big bubble pop yet. Jessica was just a thorn – don't worry, she will get what she deserves!**

**I love you has been said, I didn't expect it to happen that quickly, but it seemed appropriate when I was writing!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to my beta (and amazing bestie) CullenSweetheart. I heart you so much and I miss you! **

~7~

I woke up to Alice knocking on my bedroom door when she got home from work. I told her I would be out soon and rolled over towards Edward.

"Hey, beautiful." His voice rough from sleep.

"Hey, sorry I woke you." I whispered.

"No worries love. What time is it anyway?"

"Just after 930. Ali just got home from work. I'm going to throw on some clothes and go fill her in on the Jessica incident. They work together, so I don't want Ali to get caught up in the bull shit."

"Yeah, go do that. I will be out shortly. Just got to check my messages and make a call." He said as he stretched.

I lost my train of thought as the blanket that was covering most of Edward slipped down and caused his very toned abs to be displayed. I took a deep breath and it came out stuttered. I got lost in staring for a moment until I heard him chuckle.

"Bella, you okay over there?"

"Um, huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine sorry." I felt the blush spread across my face. He pulled me in for a quick chaste kiss and gave me a knowing smirk.

"Go, get dressed."

I scrambled off the bed, found my discarded clothes, pulled my hair in a messy ponytail and headed into the living room.

"Hey, Bell. How was your day?"

"It was good for the most part. So, Jess was by and said you told her about meeting Anthony."

"Yeah, and the bitch didn't believe me. Sheesh, I didn't even think to ask Edward if I could take his picture, but Jess didn't have to be such a ho about it."

I snorted, "Oh believe me, after the stunt she pulled when she was here, I more than believe she can be a fucking bitch."

I continued to tell Alice about the "conversation" I had with Jessica earlier that day and my fear that she wouldn't believe that Edward just looked like Anthony. Edward had come out of the bedroom just as I was finishing up the story. Alice's eyes widened a bit, but she didn't say anything beyond greeting him.

"Is it a possibility that she didn't believe you?" He asked as he took a seat in the recliner.

"It is, but she's so clueless half the time, that I think she just may believe what I said. But what are we going to do if she didn't?"

"Well, that was the phone call I made. I called my publicist, Rosalie. If news gets out before we're ready, she needs to have a press release of some kind ready just in case. If Jessica doesn't say anything, then we're okay for now."

"God, I can't believe she spewed all that shit to you Bella! You didn't believe her did you? She's such a skank!" Alice went on for a few more minutes until I stopped her.

"Ali, it's okay. Seriously. If I believed her, don't you think I would be a mess right now?"

"I guess not, and I seriously don't think you or Edward would have come out of your bedroom looking freshly fucked if you had believed her." She said with a smirk.

"ALICE!" I shrieked with a strangled laugh.

She doubled over laughing. Edward was trying to hold in his laughter as well.

"So Bell, are you going to deny it?" She side eyed me from the other side of the couch.

I just blushed and looked away as she laughed even harder.

"Oh man, I so thought that the only person that could get that kind of reaction out of you was Emmett!"

I glanced over at Edward and he was still chuckling. "Hey you, Pretty Boy, are you laughing at this?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He stopped laughing immediately.

"No love. Sorry." He said as he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing again.

"Mmm hmm." I huffed. I stood up, gave Alice the evil eye, raised my eyebrow at Edward and went to the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and was leaning over to grab a bottle of water when I felt Edward slide his arms around my waist.

"Sorry, Love. I was only laughing because you went red so fast. Does it embarrass you that your friend knows that I thoroughly loved you?" He asked kissing the back of my neck.

"Of course not. She just shocked me with the way she said it." I said flushing again.

He chuckled again and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I sighed and melted into them.

"It's okay. Blushing is a curse. Can't help it. What time do you have to be at work in the morning?" I asked twisting around to face him.

"8, but Tanya is still sick. So it will most likely be another short day."

"Does that mean I get you all afternoon again?"

"If you want me."

"I have a feeling I will always want you." I sighed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Now that you two are having sex, am I going to be walking in on this shit all the time?" Alice asked with a smile from the kitchen doorway.

I giggled and turned towards her. "You're just jealous Al."

"Damn straight, but you deserve it Bell. You deserve to be happy." She gave me a quick hug. "And with that, I am going to bed. We'll talk later Bells. See you later Edward."

"Night Alice." We both said as she left the room.

"So you told your publicist about us?"

"I did, and she was shocked. Happy for me, but shocked."

"Why was she shocked?" I had to ask; I wanted to know if it was because I am just a nobody and not a Hollywood starlet.

"Well, even though I haven't been a monk, there haven't been many women in my life, and no one at all in the last 2 years."

"Why? I mean look at you. You could have any woman you want."

"Up until now, I hadn't met anyone that I actually wanted to spend my spare time with. Hollywood is so fake; I wanted something, someone real. "

"I guess I am about as real and as far from Hollywood you can get."

"You sure are, you are beautiful, smart, funny, compassionate, loving and very real."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and leaned in for another kiss. We parted breathlessly a few minutes later.

"What time do you have class tomorrow?"

"I don't have any tomorrow. So I plan on going to the library for a bit in the morning and finalize the paper that is due on Friday and get some work done on the two I have due for my finals."

"Okay, I am going to head home then. I will text you tomorrow when I know what the day is going to look like."

We made out at the door for a few minutes and then he went home. I had a quick shower and got ready for bed. I retrieved my cell from my purse and noticed I had a text from Jessica.

**Bella, I wanted 2 tell U I'm sorry 4 the way I behaved earlier. Please apologize 2 Edward 4 me 2 – he is really good looking. ~Jess**

I laughed, yeah there was an apology that was not going to be accepted. I just hoped that she believed me when I told her he just looked like Anthony.

Just as I was about to set my phone down it buzzed with another text.

**Beautiful, I'm home. I miss you already. I love you ~E**

I sighed as the grin spread across my face.

**I miss you too. Come back? I love you ~B**

**Don't tempt me! Heading to bed. Sweet dreams. ~ E **

**Sigh, Fine. I love you, night. ~B**

**As I love you. ~E**

The next morning I went to the library as planned and actually made a lot of headway on the two papers that were due for finals week. I was taking a coffee break mid-morning when my phone rang.

"Hi, Daddy. I was going to call you tonight. Mom said you were on days today."

"I am, which is why I am calling from work. How are you baby girl? Your mom said you are seeing some movie star."

I giggled at that, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Is he treating you right?"

"Yeah Dad, he's amazing. He's kind and sweet. I think you will really like him. Did Mom tell what I told her about him?"

"She probably tried to, but when your mother gets on her rants about your love life, I tend to just tune her out."

I laughed again, oh wouldn't my Mom love to hear Dad saying that. "Well Dad, what is there to tell? I mean yeah he's an actor, but he is a person too. His name is Edward Cullen, but that is not the name he uses for work. He's Emmett's cousin."

"Well that doesn't help things along there Bella. Emmett's just a huge kid."

I giggled again. "Okay, Remember Esme? Em's Aunt?" Dad and Mom had met Esme when they came up to visit during my third year.

"Of course I do, very welcoming lady."

"She's Edward's mom."

"Hmmm, So when I do get to meet this boy?"

I knew that would soften him up a bit. "I don't know yet. I am hoping that he will have some free time for graduation. But I haven't asked him yet. And Dad, he isn't a boy. He's 26."

"Still a boy to me kid. So your mother booked our flights for your big day. We fly out on of Seattle the morning of the 24th. The ceremony is on the 26th right?"

"It sure is. I can't wait to see you both."

"Me too Bells. Your Mom and I miss you."

"Miss you too Daddy."

"Alright then, I'm going to get back to work."

"Yeah me too. Working on one of my final papers."

"Love you kid, bye."

"Bye Daddy"

I sighed and smiled. I missed my parents, but I was happy to be where I was. I grabbed a coffee and headed back to the library. When I got there, Jessica was sitting at my table. I sighed and trudged over.

"Jessica." I said flatly,

"Oh! Bella, I just wanted to apologize in person for what I said to you last night. I'm so sorry. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have. What you said was hateful and mean and it obviously came from more than you having a bad day."

"I really don't know where it came from Bella. But you're really pretty; I'm soo sorry I said you couldn't get someone like Anthony Masen. But you ended up with a really hot guy too. I mean, wow. I didn't get a really great look at him, but Edward is smoking hot and he seriously does look a lot like Anthony. You two should totally come to Mike's place this weekend, he's having one of his big parties on Saturday night"

"Yeah, I don't think so. Only you would not notice that I didn't accept your apology and go on about how hot you think my boyfriend is. But guess what Jessica, I won't be accepting your apology because I know it's only based on the fact that you think that my boyfriend's hot and you want to get to know him. Edward and I will not be going to Mike's party. You can go fuck yourself and stay the hell away from me."

I picked up my books, shoved them in my bag and headed toward the parking lot.

"You know what Bella, I take back what I said about you being really pretty. You're not and you can tell Edward that when he is ready for a real woman, he can come find me." She sneered from behind me.

I barked a laugh and kept walking. By the time I got to my car I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

**Hey, I am heading home now. Ran in to Skankica at the library. She wanted me to tell you that she is waiting for you to finish with me and that when you're ready for a "real woman" you can find her! LMFAO ~B**

His response was almost immediate.

**Well, she's going to be waiting a fucking long time, because I've got my real woman. I love you! ~E**

**I love you too. ~B**

**I'm heading home now too. Mom and Dad want to do lunch, want to come? ~E**

Lunch with his parents? I mean I know both of his parents. I adore Esme, but I had only met Carlisle a few times. He worked a lot.

**I don't want to intrude. ~B**

**You wouldn't be. Mom told me to invite you. ~E**

Well alright then.

**Okay. Do you want me to meet you? ~B**

**Yeah, meet me at my place at 1230. We can go together. ~E**

I glanced at the time and saw it was just after 11.

**Okay, I'm going to go home, drop off my books and change. I'll see you soon. ~B**

**Great! See you then. Love you ~E**

I dropped my books off at home and made my way across the city to have lunch with Edward and his parents. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but the nerves were swirling around in my head and my stomach anyway.

**A/N: Wow, Jessica just keeps digging herself in deeper doesn't she? **

**I love Charlie and Renee in this story! Just wait till you meet them in person! **

**Story rec:**

**Awkward Assumption by CullenSweetheart and AlbertaGirl78 (ME!) Going to pimp out a new one of mine! My collab partner Shannon was inadvertently given a plot bunny from a personal story that one of our readers told her. It is going to be a short one – 4 chapters at the most and the first chapter posted over the weekend. It's full out comedy and we hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Stephenie Meyer created Edward*******

**A/N: So many of you are hating on Jessica… can't say that I blame you!**

**Lunch with the Cullen's and we finally get to meet Rose and Jasper in this chapter! **

**I am sending out a hello and hugs to my bestie CullenSweetheart! Check out her profile for some great stories! Including 'Spin Cycle' – which was the story that brought us together. Spoiler… she names a character after ME in that one! Hehe**

~8~

I was so happy that traffic was light, allowing me to arrive at Edward's a few minutes early. I pulled into the driveway next to his car, cut the engine and made my way to the door. I didn't even get to the second step when the door was pulled open and Edward was standing there with a huge smile on his face. I returned the smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

I didn't even notice that he had guided me into the house and closed the door until I was pushed up against the inside of the door. We broke apart a few breathless minutes later.

"Hi," He said with a smirk.

"Wow. I could get used to greetings like that."

"I couldn't help it, I missed you." Was his reply as he leaned in to kiss me again.

My fingers found their way to the back of his head and into his soft hair. His hands ran up and down my back before settling on my ass. He gave a light squeeze before pulling me closer. Not only did he miss me but a certain part of his anatomy was very happy to see me. I shamelessly rubbed myself up against him and I heard a low growl from deep in his chest.

"Bella, if you keep doing that, we're going to be late for lunch." He whispered against my lips.

"Sorry." I said, even though I really wasn't. I loved knowing that I had that effect on him.

"It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

"If we must." I sighed in mock disgust, which earned me a slap on my ass. I giggled and we headed out to his car.

We didn't have to go far to meet his parents. Lunch was just going to be at their house just outside of town in De Winton. I had been there a few times since I met Emmett, so I knew what to expect. The house was stunning. Two stories with a walk out basement; the back of the house was almost completely windows. I had only been in a few areas of the house, the kitchen, dining room and the entertainment room in the basement, but I knew it was impressive.

Edward pushed open the door and called out as we walked in.

"In the kitchen." I heard faintly.

We made our way to the kitchen and we were greeted with the wonderful smell of spaghetti sauce bubbling on the stove.

"Oh! Bella, I am so glad that you were able to come." Esme beamed as she gave me a huge hug.

"I didn't want to intrude on your time with Edward, but he insisted." I said returning the hug.

"Oh hush! You know better than that. You will never be an intrusion in this house. Now, lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Just waiting for the pasta to finish boiling. Edward, your father is in the dining room. You two go join him."

We made our way into the dining room and Carlisle had just finished setting the table. He was a stunning man. Just as tall as Edward but with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Edward had his features, the strong jaw and the amazing smile. He glanced up when he heard us enter the room.

"Ah Bella, so nice to see you again. Is my boy here treating you right?" He asked with a smile.

"He sure is Carlisle. No complaints from me."

Esme served lunch a few minutes later and we worked our way through spaghetti with marinara sauce and great conversation.

I couldn't remember why I had been so nervous to come to lunch with the Cullen's, as usual I was made to feel welcome and shown that my company was appreciated. Carlisle was charming as always and I could tell that he loved to tease Edward. I loved watching Edward with his parents. They had a great relationship and it made me a bit home sick. I had always had a great relationship with both my parents, but being away the last few years had been hard on the three of us.

We were almost done with lunch and I was helping Esme clear the table when Edward's cell phone rang. I could tell from his side of the conversation that it was his publicist.

"Well Rose, I have no problem with you wanting to meet Bella, but if you want to meet her any time soon, you have to come here. She has classes and her graduation is mid May. "

Esme was shaking her head laughing a bit.

"Rosalie is wonderful at her job. She treats Edward more like a brother than a client, so she is always butting more into his personal life than what would be considered professional. But they get along great. So it works for them."

Edward was off the phone a few minutes later.

"Rose wants to meet you, sooner rather than later." He said wrapping his arms around me and chuckling.

"Oh she does huh?"

"Yup, so much so, she is flying in this weekend."

"Really? Just to meet me? "

"Well, she says it is because she has some scripts she wants me to read, but I know her better than that."

"I just hope that I live up to her expectations."

"Well, you skyrocketed past mine the second I laid eyes on you. I am sure you will have no problem with Rose. "

I sighed as he smiled down at me and gave a small kiss on my lips.

We visited with Carlisle and Esme for a little while longer and then made our way back to Edward's place. We decided on the way that I would head home right away so that I could get a bit more work done on my paper and study and he would come over later that evening to watch movies and have some takeout for dinner.

The next few days flew by quickly. Edward was back to his full schedule the day after our lunch with his parents, and I muddled through classes, studying and working on my paper.

Edward called early Saturday morning to tell me that Rosalie had arrived and his business manager, Jasper, had tagged along. We arranged for me to meet them at Rose's hotel that evening.

I had spent most of the day on homework; when I finally took a breather and glanced up at the clock, it was quickly closing in on 5 pm. I was supposed to meet Edward at 6. In a panic, I hopped in the shower. When I was back in my room, trying to decide what to wear, I heard the door bang open. Alice and Emmett walked in laughing at something. I quickly dressed in a simple black skirt and a red top and headed into the living room.

"Hey guys, Ali, how was work?"

"Ugh, Bell I had to listen to Jessica go on and on about how hot your boyfriend is and all her bull shit about you not being good enough for him. I was soooo close to punching her in the face."

I laughed cause I could totally see her doing just that. "What did you say?"

"I put her in her place of course. I told her there was no way in hell Edward would even look in her direction, let alone dump you for her. She is so fucking delusional! She stopped talking to me after that. Just glared. It was so much fun!"

Emmett was just shaking his head laughing at her. "B, what are you all dressed up for?"

"Um, I am actually going to meet Edward downtown. His publicist and his manager are in town and they want to meet me."

"Rosalie's here? In Calgary?" Em asked with a look of longing on his face.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Bella, Rosalie Hale is my dream woman! I've only met her once, but I love that woman!"

Wow, she must be something if Emmett was declaring his love like that. I just shook my head at him as I grabbed my purse and headed out.

I arrived at the Sandstone Lounge, which was located at the Hyatt, shortly before 6. I looked around and saw Edward sitting with his back to me. He was sitting with two extremely beautiful people. The girl was tall, with long wavy blonde hair and looked like she could be a model, the guy was just as beautiful, his blonde hair matched the girls but was short and held a similar style to Edward's mess. I could only assume that they were Rosalie and Jasper.

I walked over and ran my hand over Edward's shoulder as I greeted them.

"Hey, beautiful, you made it!" He stood up and pulled me in for a kiss. "Bella, I would like you to meet my dream team. This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rose is my publicist and her brother Jasper is my manager."

They both greeted me warmly; Jasper even took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I blushed as I sat down.

They were both so nice, not at all what I expected from people who made money off of their celebrity clients. Rosalie peppered me with questions. It felt more like Edward's sister was interrogating me. There were a lot of questions about my private life and what I would do once it was no longer private.

"Well, all I can say is that I care about Edward enough to not worry about some pictures of me showing up online or in magazines. The tabloids can say whatever they want about me or Edward, but he and I both know what the truth is."

Rosalie had a huge smile on her face when I said that.

"Bella, I really like you. I think you are good for The Pretty."

"Hey, I resemble that remark" Edward protested with a laugh. "And I don't think she is good for me."

My heart fell a little bit when my brain registered what he said, and my old insecurities reared their ugly heads, that was, until he followed up with his next statement.

"She's perfect for me." And the insecurities ran screaming from my head as my heart swelled.

"I love you." I sighed as he leaned in to kiss me.

"As I do you."

"Okay you two! I'm about to gag over here. You're seriously too cute." Rosalie cried out with a laugh.

We laughed and enjoyed our dinner together. Edward invited Rosalie and Jasper over for bbq on Sunday afternoon and told me to invite Em and Alice as well. I had a feeling that he knew of Emmett's crush when he winked as he mentioned his name.

We wrapped up dinner around 9. Edward had asked me to stay the night with him at his place, so I texted Alice to tell her I wouldn't be home and followed Edward in my car.

As soon as we were in the house he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Mmm I wanted to do that the second I saw you tonight. You look amazing!"

He continued kissing me as he led me into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled me down to straddle his thighs.

"I missed you." He whispered as he kissed right below my ear and down my neck to the top of my shoulder. I threaded my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck as he ran his hands down my back. When he reached the bottom of my top, he slipped his hands underneath and ran them up my rib cage to the bottom of my boobs. Slowly he rubbed his thumbs across my nipples. I moaned and tugged on his hair till he brought his lips back to mine.

My fingers left his hair and found their way down to the top button of his shirt as one by one they came undone. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran my hands down his firm chest to his abs. I loved those abs. He pulled back from my lips long enough to slip my top over my head. He slipped his hands around to my back and my bra quickly found a spot on the floor near my top. He attached his lips to one of my nipples and I dug my fingers into his shoulders and moaned loudly at the sensation.

We quickly got rid of his jeans and my skirt. I was grinding against him in just my underwear.

"Bella, let's go upstairs."

I just nodded. He picked me up bridal style and ran upstairs. I was giggling like a little kid by the time we got to his bedroom where he unceremoniously dropped me on the bed. He stood there staring for a few seconds with a soft smile on his face before he lowered himself to the bed beside me and started kissing me again. I palmed his cock through his boxers and he growled. His fingers found their way into my panties and into me. I was so wet, I was sure I was dripping.

"Edward… Please." I moaned out.

I didn't have to say anything else. He quickly shed his boxers and then slid my panties off. He reached into his nightstand and pulled a condom out and quickly rolled it on. A moment later he was pushing into me. We both groaned as he filled me. His lips never left my body as he flexed his hips, his cock sliding in and out of me. It wasn't long before I was tensing up and screaming his name as I came long and hard on his cock. Soon after I came down from my high, his thrusts became erratic. He started panting my name before he thrusted in one last time and came with what sounded like a roar.

We lay there for a few minutes catching our breath and smiling lazily at each other. He slowly pulled out of me and we both winced at the loss of contact. He shed the condom and quickly pulled me to his side.

"Bella, I don't think I will ever get enough of that. I think I'm addicted to your body, to you. I love you so much" He said, his voice low and tired sounding.

"Mmm I think I may be the one addicted." I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

We fell asleep shortly after wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: So this was more of a filler chapter, needed to get the rest of our gang together! **

**Story Rec:**

**Coming Home by Sarge's Girls : Edward is an Army Sergeant stationed overseas and receives a care package from Bella along with a letter. It starts a fantastic journey and an amazing romance. It has thousands of reviews, and I know exactly why. It's one of my all time favourite fic's and I think I've read it about 5 times. Very little angst, a lot of fun and a ton of sexy times! **


	9. Chapter 9

****I really hate to admit this, but Stephenie Meyer, not me, is the owner of Twilight****

**A/N: Sorry this is later than usual. I took a tumble down my porch steps and hurt my leg pretty bad. So I've been high on pain killers for most of the weekend. I'm good now, so lets continue with the story.**

**As usual, I am going to send a huge thank you and huge hugs out to my beta, collab writer and friend CullenSweetheart! I fiddled around with this chapter after she worked her magic on it, all mistakes are mine! :-)**

~9~

When morning came, I was still wrapped in Edward's arms. I turned my head just enough to look up at his sleeping face. With a contented sigh I snuggled closer to him. A moment later his arms tightened as his eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at me with a smile.

"Mmm, morning." He said as he stretched.

I smiled back at him and kissed his jaw as he wrapped his arms back around me and kissed my forehead. "I kinda love waking up with you beside me like this." He whispered with a smile.

"Mmm I kinda love it too." I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist. "But, we should get up soon. I have to run home for a bit and you need to get some groceries for dinner tonight."

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10. "I guess you're right. What should we have? Steak?"

"Up to you, it was your idea."

We climbed out of bed and while Edward had his shower I made a pot of coffee. I was pouring myself a cup as Edward walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup as we talked about what he should buy for dinner and what time he could expect me back. Rosalie and Jasper were not expected until 6, so I told him I would be back with Alice around 430. I had to get some homework done andI knew I wouldn't be staying the night again because I had my early class the next morning.

I made it home by 11. I knew Alice was at work until 2, so I had the apartment to myself for a few hours. I showered and put on some yoga pants and a loose tank top and dug into my homework. Just before 2 my cell rang. I didn't recognize the number, but it had a Washington area code, so I knew it was someone from home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Jacob? Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

"Um, I kinda swiped Leah's cell last night and got it out of her contacts."

I sighed, I didn't talk to Leah often, partially because she's Jacob's cousin, but I didn't want to hold that against her, she was a nice person.

"So, back to my first question, why are you calling me?"

"I miss you."

"Uh huh, that's nice. Still doesn't explain why you're calling me. "

"Um, well. I know you are graduating this year and I wanted to come up and support you through that and maybe talk about things."

"Why would you want to do that? We aren't even friends anymore. We have nothing to talk about."

"I would like to be, and I was hoping that after all this time you could have found it in your heart to forgive me and maybe we could try again. I still love you Bella."

I snorted, "Seriously? Have you hit your head or something? You really think after you cheated on me and broke my heart that I would ever want to try again? " My phone vibrated with a text. I pulled it away from my ear to see the message.

**Grocery store success. Chicken it is. I love you. Hurry back. ~E**

I smiled and then heard Jacob protesting what I had just said.

"Bella, I was stupid. I didn't want to hurt you. I know I did, but I didn't want to."

"That is all fine and dandy, but taking you back has not been an option for me from the second I walked in on you and Lauren. I've moved on and I'm happy."

"How could you be happy up there? You're in a strange city, in a different country and you're alone."

I scoffed. "Strange city? Um, I have been up here for almost 4 years. Not so strange to me anymore, it hasn't been for quite some time and I am not alone. I have my two best friends and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Leah never mentioned a boyfriend."

"I haven't talked to Leah in several months. So how would she know if I have a boyfriend or not?" I said shaking my head at the nerve. I didn't know if Leah had encouraged him to call me or not, if she had, I think it was time to re-evaluate that friendship.

"She didn't tell me that. Why don't you talk to Leah more often, wasn't she one of your best friends?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but she was, we lost touch after I moved, it happens."

"S0, you re-connect when you move back. You're Canadian boyfriend won't follow you down here and we can start again."

I had to laugh at that one, really loud.

"What's so funny? I think we could be better than ever. When you come home we could pick things up again, fix what went wrong."

"Jacob, first, we will never be getting back together. Second, I don't have to worry about my Canadian boyfriend following me or not, because I am not moving home. I don't know if I'm staying in Calgary, but I know I'm not moving home."

"What do you mean your not coming home? Do your parents know? I'm sure Charlie's impressed that you're not coming back to Forks. You're staying because of this guy aren't you?

"Again, that isn't any of your business. But yes, my parents are aware. And no, the decision to stay was made before I even met Edward. And, on that note. I have to go. I have homework. Oh, and Jacob, lose this number."

I didn't even wait for reply. I just hung up and immediately replied to Edward's text message.

**Only a few hours and you're already pining for me? How sweet. LOL I love you too, I'll see you in a couple of hours. ~B**

I smiled at my message and contemplated calling Leah to tell her that her cousin had been snooping in her phone. But decided against it and dug back into my homework. I had already made a pretty decent dent in what needed to be done so I wasn't planning on doing much more. Which was fine because half hour later Alice came bouncing in.

"Bella! I didn't think you would be here! I thought for sure you would be at Edward's taking advantage of your alone time." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. I laughed and slapped her on the arm.

"Ha ha. I've been home since 11; I needed to get some work done. I can't believe finals are only a couple weeks away. We need to be out of here in 45 minutes. Dress will be extremely casual, but you may want to make that pretty but casual. Edward's manager, Jasper, is going to be there and I think you will like what you see." I said and then laughed when her eyes went wide.

"Ohh is he cute? What does he look like?"

"He is a tiny bit shorter than Edward, dark blonde hair, blue eyes. Ali, he is what you would call beautiful! Plus, he is so nice and Emmett's in love with his sister!"

"Ohhh who's his sister?"

"Rosalie, Edward's publicist."

"Ohhh, and she's gonna be there too isn't she?"

"That she is! Now you go start getting ready. I am going to wrap up this homework before we take off."

I finished up what I was working on, changed into some more presentable clothes and we took off. I filled Alice in on the call from Jacob and she was just as shocked as I was. What nerve and why now? We pulled up outside Edward's just after 4. We had stopped on the way to pick up some beer and a bottle of wine. It wasn't much and I was sure that Edward, Rosalie and Jasper had had better.

Edward answered the door with a big smile on his face as he pulled me in to his arms for a tight hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he whispered "I missed you."

I smiled and looked up at him. "I missed you too."

He lightly kissed my lips and I sighed.

"Okay you two. Now is not the time." Alice was giggling behind me.

Edward laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Hi Alice. Come in. How are you?"

We spent the next hour talking in the kitchen. I told Edward about the call from my ex. I could see him tense just slightly.

"Why would he call you after all this time?" He asked trying to sound casual, but I could hear something else in his voice. Was my Edward jealous?

"I honestly don't know. I barely talk to anyone at home other than my parents and my friend Vanessa. So I don't even now why I crossed his mind now."

"You don't think he will come to grad, do you?" Alice asked from across the table.

"He'd better not. I told him flat out No. If he shows up, I will be pissed and so will my Dad. He didn't like Jacob when I was dating him, he liked him even less after he found out why we broke up."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "What did happen? You never really told me."

I sighed and started the long-winded story.

"My best friend in high school was Lauren Mallory. We were complete opposites. I was the short, shy mousy brunette bookworm, she was the tall, outgoing blonde cheerleader, but we clicked. We were friends from the first day of high school. I started dating Jacob during the summer before junior year. She started dating Mike Newton around the same time. The four of us were inseparable. But right at the beginning of senior year, Mike and Lauren broke up. So, it was just the three of us. Christmas that year my parents and I went to Portland to spend the holiday with my Grandma Swan. We weren't supposed to be back in Forks until New Year's Eve, but Mom caught the flu so we headed home a few days early. I didn't text or call Jake or Lauren to let them know. I wanted to surprise them with their gifts. I went to Lauren's first but her Mom said she had taken off with Jake about a half hour before. So I went out to La Push. Jake's Rabbit was in the driveway, so I knew they were there. No one answered the door when I knocked. It was unlocked, so I let myself in just like I had been doing for two years. I walked into the living room and there they were. Both bare assed naked, Lauren on Jacobs lap and his face in her boobs. They didn't notice me right away, not until I gasped and then they looked up, both shocked. I didn't even give them a chance to say anything. I bolted. I was crying so hard that I barely made it home. Dad was there when I got there and I barely got the story out before they both showed up at my house trying to apologize. Dad was livid. He was almost to his gun cabinet before Mom stopped him. Anyway, apparently Jake and Lauren "fell in love" just after she and Mike broke up. So they had been screwing around behind my back for almost 4 months."

I got the story out without a tear shed. I was proud of myself. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry he hurt you. What did you do for the rest of the year?"

"I think I did the opposite of what everyone was expecting. I realized rather quickly that I didn't love Jake. Yeah, we'd a good couple of years together, but it was never love. So I held my head high, ignored them as they went public at school, and made some new friends. Vanessa and I had always been friends, but after that we hung out more and I think other than my parents she is the one I keep in touch with the most. Even though it's not that often. I haven't spoken to Lauren since just before high school ended."

"Well, if he shows up at your Grad, I will not hesitate to kick his ass. And besides, you're mine now." Edward said with a smirk.

"Yours huh?" I laughed. Alice snickered.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I love you, you love me. So that makes you mine, and me, yours." He smiled as he rubbed this thumb across the back of my hand.

Alice gasped.

"You love each other?" She asked with wide eyes.

I snickered at the look on her face and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Of course I love her. Why wouldn't I?" He laughed.

"Eeeep, you two are so perfect for each other! I'm so happy for you." Alice gushed.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the heavy shit. Lets get dinner going. Everyone else is going to be here in just over an hour."

Edward gave me a grin pulling me to my feet and gave me a quick kiss. An hour later everything was ready to go, the grill was hot and ready for everyone to arrive so that we could cook up the chicken Edward bought.

Jasper and Rosalie arrived first, right at six. I was pulled in for a hug from each of them. It was then that I knew I had been accepted into Edward's small circle of friends and it almost made me giddy. I introduced them both to Alice.

I watched as Alice's eyes grew wide as she took Jasper in. She stammered slightly as she shook his hand and said hello. But she was quiet. Jasper looked a little lost himself. He seemed to be as taken with Alice as she was with him. I looked at Edward and both of us grinned at each other.

"I think we may have inadvertently created a match." I whispered to him when he came to stand next to me.

"I think you're right. Should we be worried?" He whispered back.

"I hope not." I said with a giggle. Rosalie was standing off to the side slowly shaking her head and smiling. Jasper was still holding Alice's hand from her greeting. I snickered again and Alice noticed. She broke out of her stupor and glanced at me. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Um, Bella, let's go finish getting things ready in the kitchen." She said quickly as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the next room.

"Oh. My. God." She whisper yelled at me, "Bella, I think I'm in love. I am so gonna marry that man!" She said with conviction. I laughed loudly as I pulled the chicken out of the fridge.

"Oh Ali, let the guy at least ask you out for a coffee before you start picking out your color scheme." I smirked at her. "Edward, I've got the chicken ready for the grill" I called.

He came in the room and took the platter from me. He glanced at Alice and his grin spread. Then he leaned over to me. "Jasper has lost it. If I didn't know better I would think he was already thinking of what they are going to name their children." I laughed again.

"Alice has already picked a china pattern." He barked out a laugh and headed to the back yard and the grill. Jasper followed him out and smiled at Alice as he walked by. Rosalie was close behind.

"Well, that was interesting" She said looking over at Alice.

"Hi Rosalie, so you're Edward's publicist? That sounds interesting." Alice stammered out.

"Oh no sweetie. I want to know what the hell just happened between you and my brother. That was some weird shit. And please call me Rose."

"Uh, well, I don't know exactly what happened there. But I think I am going to marry your brother. I hope you don't mind." Alice said almost shyly.

Rosalie just laughed and slung her arm around Alice. "Well from the look on my brother's face, I think you may just be right about that. Welcome to the family!" I laughed again and then heard a bang at the front of the house. Then I heard Emmett yell from the front door.

"Yo, let's get this party started. I brought beer!"

"Em, jeez man, indoor voice!" I yelled back.

"Sorry B. Is there room in the fridge for these? " He asked as he came in the room with a case of Heineken. Then he caught site of Rosalie. "Ah Miss Hale. A pleasure to see you as always." He said with a huge smile.

"Mr. McCarty. I didn't realize you were going to be here. I would have made myself scarce." Ohh ouch. It seems Emmett's affections for Rosalie were not returned.

"Oh Rosie, don't be like that. I'm still sorry I spilled that wine on your sweater. I swear it was an accident. I would never intentionally do that. Especially to you,"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Rosie. And that was my brand new WHITE Dolce cashmere. Not just any sweater and it was RED wine!" She hissed before she stomped out of the room.

Emmett glanced at Alice and I with a huge grin on his face. "Man I love that woman!" He said as he followed her out.

Alice and I both started laughing as we gathered the rest of the food to take to the backyard. I saw Edward's eyes light up with a smile when I stepped outside and I couldn't help but smile back. Alice and Jasper had almost the same reaction but they were shy about it. Emmett was trying to get Rosalie to talk to him, but he was failing miserably.

While we waited for the chicken to cook, Rose, Edward and I discussed if and when we wanted to take our relationship public. I had been thinking about it and I didn't mind sooner rather than later. Edward wanted to wait as long as possible. Rose agreed with me.

"Edward," Rose started with a hint of authority in her voice, "You know how the vultures at the rags are. I personally think we should put out a release the week of Bella's graduation, that way there will be no speculation as to why you are there."

"But then the paps will swarm the school. I don't want to do that, not only for Bella, but for all the other people graduating that day. It's not fair to her nor to them." Edward protested.

"So we release it the day of the grad, after the ceremony."

"Bella, what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"I think Rose is right. The longer we wait, the more chance of someone from the paparazzi getting a shot of us together, or for them to cook up some story of you with someone else. In fact, according to one entertainment site I was on this morning, you're in a relationship with your co-star Tanya Denali."

Edward snorted at that. "Yeah, my very GAY co-star, who also has a live-in girlfriend."

"Tanya Denali's a lesbian? Wow." That was a shock cause I had seen her in several movies and she was always the romantic female lead.

"Yes she is, and she is very open about it." Rose replied. "So that one will be squashed rather quickly."

"Either way, I think that we should say something before they try to cook up anything else. The sooner we get it out, the sooner the hype of your new relationship dies down."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Fine, but nothing goes out until AFTER you walk that stage. I want nothing to interfere with you getting your diploma."

"Alright then, after we eat we will discuss what we want released and I will get something prepared in the next few weeks for you both to look over. It will be simple and straight to the point."

We both agreed. Edward pulled the chicken off the grill and the six of us settled in to eat. The rest of the evening was fun. Jasper asked Alice if he could take her to dinner before he went back to California on Wednesday and she happily agreed to Tuesday since she didn't have to work. Emmett tried to do the same with Rose but she rebuffed him and even ignored him for most of the evening. It was extremely funny to watch because Em could barely take his eyes off of her. He was so far gone it was comical.

By ten that evening everyone was ready to head their separate ways. I had class in the morning and Edward had to be on set really early. Jasper and Rose were the first to leave after Jasper made sure he and Alice had exchanged numbers. Emmett left next after he swore he was wearing Rosalie down and that she was going to say yes the next time he saw her. Alice went to wait in the car while I said goodnight to Edward.

"I'll miss you." He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll miss you too. But you will see me this week right?"

"I hope so. I'm not sure when yet. But I will make time for you. It might be late though, do you mind if I just show up at like ten one night?"

"Anytime baby, just let me know so that I can make sure I am actually up." I said as I kissed his chin.

"Okay." He gave me a long lingering kiss and sighed.

"I will text you tomorrow as often as I can."

"Sounds good. I have my usual classes from eight to noon, and will be in the library after that."

"Okay, tell Alice to drive safe. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alice and I were home half an hour later and I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I dreamt that Edward and I were being chased by thousands of people with cameras, but I wasn't scared because his arms were around me the entire time.

**A/N: So Jacob makes an appearance and we find out what happened to end that relationship! But Edward has nothing to worry about! I love that Emmett is in love with Rose, but she won't give him the time of day. Maybe he will wear her down? Haha**

**Story rec: **

**Drive By Flirtation by njwriter62 - Bella is a literary agent who likes her Monday morning Starbucks – one Monday morning she gets cut off at the entrance to the drive through by a shiny Volvo. The driver of the Volvo feels bad and pays for her coffee. It is the start of an amazing romance. I read this in one night. Such a great story, extremely low on the angst and just a smidge of drama. I really enjoyed it. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight***

**So many of you were not impressed with Jacob. Can't say that I blame you! He is a bit of an ass-munch! **

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and to all of those who are following this story! I am a total fail on review replies, so if you haven't received one, please know that I appreciate each and every one that has been posted! **

**Thank you to my bestie – my sister from another mister, my beta extraordinaire – CullenSweetheart! She helped me clean this chapter up – and she tends to act like a spoiled 6 year old when I play with it after she's done – so shhhhh don't tell her I did that again with this chapter. :P Any and all mistakes are mine! **

**Let's see how the bubble is holding up.**

~10~

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Edward and I didn't get to spend as much time together as we would have liked, but that was mainly due to my schedule. Finals were fast approaching and I had a major paper due in each of my classes.

The day of my last final was bittersweet. My graduation ceremony was less than a week away; I was almost done with school for good. But, I was going to miss the time I had spent at the university. The past four years held so many wonderful memories.

I was walking across the campus mentally preparing myself for my last exam when my cell vibrated with a text message.

**Bella, Call me as soon as you can. It's important. ~Alice**

Immediately after that another.

**Call me when you get a moment. ~E**

I called Edward first cause I knew Alice would talk my ear off and I didn't have time for that. He answered on the first ring.

"Oh good, you got the message before your exam"

"Yeah, I did. What's up?"

"There are pictures of us up on TMZ."

I was silent for a moment. We had barely been out in public in the last few weeks. Not since Rose and Jasper were in town, so I couldn't figure out where anyone could have snapped a picture of us together.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Oh, huh. Yeah, I'm here. How'd they get pictures of us?"

"Well, there are a few, some look a few weeks old. If I'm right, they're from the night we met up with Rose and Jazz downtown for dinner. But the others are from when we went to the grocery store the day before yesterday."

"But you were in your hat and sunglasses. How do they even know for sure it's you?"

"Cause they have a shot of me in the car before we went into the store; before I put my sunglasses on."

"Crap." I sat down on a bench just outside of the building where I would be writing my exam.

"They don't mention your name, so I don't think they know who you are yet. Which is a good thing. Rose can get that statement she prepared out right away. I am so sorry babe, I think this might be the end of our privacy for a while."

"Edward, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault that people don't respect privacy. We'll figure this out. And you did say that they don't mention my name. So as long as I can get through this last final without incident, I'll be fine. We knew this would happen eventually.

"You're sure baby? I don't want you to stress."

"I'm sure. My exam starts in twenty minutes, I'm right outside the building now and I don't see any of the vultures descending, so I will be fine. Call Rose, see if she can do anything and I'll go write my test."

"Okay baby. You go knock 'em dead. Call me when you're done."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

I sighed and dialed Alice's number.

"BELLA! You're online!"

"I know Ali, I just talked to Edward. How bad are the pictures. Is there an article? I can't check right now, I have to go write."

"Actually, the pictures aren't half bad. Edward looks hot as usual, and you look like your cute self. Anyone could totally see why Edward is with you."

"You're sweet Ali. What does it say?"

"Not a lot really; the headline is "Is Anthony Masen off the market?" and then there is a little blurb underneath the pictures, you know what, I'll just text the link to you. Check it out. It'll only take a minute or two to read it. Go write, I'll see you at home after."

"Okay Al, thanks."

I made my way into the testing center and found a seat. There was still ten minutes left until the start of my exam, so when my phone buzzed with the link, I pulled it up to look.

_Is Anthony Masen off the Market? _Was right on top of the page. Alice was right, the pictures weren't half bad. My hair was a little messy in the grocery store, but other than that, I looked okay. Edward on the other hand looked perfect as usual. I scrolled down to see what had been written.

_It seems like 'True Beginnings' heartthrob Anthony Masen is off the market. He is currently filming in his hometown of Calgary, Canada and has been spotted on several occasions with the pretty brunette pictured above. The first photo was taken several weeks ago and it looks like the pair are very much in love. The next few photos were snapped as the pair did their grocery shopping. They seem to be very happy and comfortable together. So the question for Anthony, who is she? _

I quickly saved my favorite picture that had been posted. I was pushing the shopping cart and Edward was directly behind me with his hands on either side of mine on the cart handle. His chin was resting on the top of my head, a content and relaxed smile on both of our faces. I quickly sent it to Edward.

**At least we look hot in this picture ~B**

He replied almost instantly.

**That you do Miss Swan. I love you. Good luck on your exam. ~E**

I smiled, shoved my phone in my bag and pulled out my testing supplies just as the professor walked in. The next three hours flew by. The exam wasn't easy, but I thought I had a good grasp on the material and I was pretty sure I did well.

I pulled my phone out of my bag before I left my seat and saw it full of messages. One from Edward, a couple from Alice and one from Rose.

**Going to be on set until 2. Let me know when you're done with your exam. ~E**

**OMG Bella, these pictures are showing up everywhere. ~A**

**Seriously, EVERYWHERE. ~A**

**Bella let me know if you want to go ahead with the release. Edward says it is up to you. ~Rose**

I replied to Edward letting him know I was done and on my way back to my apartment. Then Alice to let her know I would be home in twenty minutes. Rose I would wait until I talked to Edward.

I stepped outside and started making my way to my car when I heard my name being called. I turned around and there was a guy I didn't know approaching me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Um, yes?"

"Great, so how long have you and Anthony Masen been together? How did you meet? Is it serious?"

"Um, huh?" I asked taken aback. I guess I should have been expecting that at some point, but it was still a shock to have a total stranger know my name.

"This is you isn't it?" He held up his phone with the picture of Edward and I at the grocery store.

"Um… Sorry, I'm late for an appointment." I ran to my car and pealed out of the parking lot. I made it home in record time and quickly made my way to the apartment.

It was just before two, so I sent another text to Edward.

**They know who I am ~B**

Alice was sitting on the couch with her laptop open and she was practically vibrating.

"Oh. My. God. Bell. You are like famous now. I just refreshed TMZ. How did they get your name? When were these taken?"

There was a picture of me walking from my car to the exam hall this morning and another of me talking on my cell to either Edward or Alice just before I went in to write.

"Ali, those were only taken this morning. I think I was on the phone with you in that picture." I pulled her laptop into my lap to read what was written this time.

_It has been confirmed that Anthony Masen is dating University of Calgary senior Isabella Swan. Jessica Stanley, a friend of the couple has confirmed that they have been together for a couple of months but could not glean any info as to whether the couple are happy or not. 'I have only seen Anthony and Bella together a couple of times, but if I know Bella, it won't last long.' stated Miss Stanley. _

There was more, but I didn't continue reading. I was seeing red. How dare she. I was no sooner done handing Alice back her computer when my phone started ringing and Edward's picture flashed across the screen.

"Hi" I sighed

"Oh Bella, baby. I don't know how they figured out who you are. I'm on my way over. Are you okay? "

"I'm fine, only one reporter approached me, but they got pictures of me before I went in to write my exam this morning. And I know exactly how they found out. Jessica fucking Stanley. She's quoted on the TMZ website basically stating that I'm a skank."

"That chick that was bad mouthing you?"

"Yeah, fuck."

"Okay, sweetheart. Don't worry right now. Stay in your apartment. I will be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving the set now."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

I fell back against the couch and sighed loudly. Alice plopped down beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine Bells. This was bound to happen sometime. Just a bit sooner than you were planning."

"I know you're right Ali, this is just so surreal. I mean look at me. I'm me and he's Anthony Masen. I'm small town; he's Hollywood. What does he see in me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me with that shit? Bella, you're a beautiful woman, you're kind and compassionate and that is what he sees. When he's with you, he's Edward Cullen, not Anthony Masen. He can be real with you. He can be himself. You don't see the celebrity, you just see the man, and I can guarantee that is exactly what he would tell you too. He loves you Bella. Don't question it, don't go all angsty about it or I will be forced to kick your ass."

"Wow, Ali. That was deep, but don't worry. The angst is low. I don't feel sorry for myself. I love him too. He's my Edward."

"There you go. I'm going to assume he's on his way over?"

"Yup, but he may be a while. He was just leaving the set when he called."

"Okay, so I suggest we have a glass of wine and watch some mindless TV while we wait for him."

That is just what we did. Maury was on; so I didn't have to think at all, just let my brain go numb for an hour. Just after Maury finished, Edward arrived. As soon as I opened the door he swooped in and pulled me into his arms for a hug. I saw Alice retreat to her bedroom to give us a little bit of privacy.

"Oh Baby, I am so sorry. I was hoping we'd have a bit longer in our bubble." He murmured with his face buried in my hair.

"It's okay. Sooner than we were hoping, but it's okay. It's not even that bad yet."

"You haven't looked outside since you got here, have you?"

I looked up at him wide eyed and quickly ran to the window. There were about twenty people milling around the front of my building all with cameras. I groaned.

"I am going to kill Jessica." I growled.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry about her sweetheart. People like her get what they deserve and they bring it all on themselves. You don't have to do a thing."

I sighed and laid my head back against his shoulder. "Did you call Rose?"

"I did. She was going to polish up the statement we agreed on and release it. She should have done it about an hour ago."

"I hope this doesn't affect my grad ceremony. I still want you there."

"I will be there. We can make sure that they don't get into the building."

"How? I mean it's not like the rent-a-cops on campus can really do anything."

"We hire extra security. Not a big deal. The fucking media is not going to hinder you walking that stage and getting what you have worked for over the last four years."

"Did I mention that I love you, especially when you get all protective?"

He chuckled, "I love you too." Just as he leaned in to kiss me his cell phone rang.

I caught a glimpse of Rose's name before he answered. From what I could hear she had released the statement and her phone had already started ringing with questions. Edward mentioned Jessica's name, although I didn't know what Rose could do about her.

I sat on the couch while he paced a bit. He seemed more concerned about me than anything else.

When he got off the phone he joined me on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"So Rose released the statement. It was exactly what we wanted it to say."

"And what are the questions she is getting?"

"Oh, they just want to know how long we have been together, is it serious. Those kinds of things. Anything that will sell papers."

"And a picture of us grocery shopping actually pays?"

"Yeah, I know. It's fucked up. So, on to a better subject. How did your exam go?"

We talked about our days just like a normal couple. Once Alice joined us, the three of us decided to stay in. We were going to go out and have a few beers at the bar, but now that wasn't going to happen. I called Emmett and asked him if he wanted to join us. He showed up later with a case of beer. We ordered take out, and had a nice night celebrating the end of school.

Edward headed home shortly after ten with a promise that he would text me when he got home and throughout the next day.

"So," Emmett started, "What are we going to do about Jessica?"

Alice and I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the bitch deserves to rot, but we need to get back at her, nothing violent, although she could use a beat down, but I can't stand to the side after she opened her fat mouth about you and Eddie."

"I don't know Em. There isn't much we can do now. They know who I am, that can't be taken back. Besides, she isn't worth it."

"I guess you're right. But getting back at her would be so much fun."

"It would, but then she would go open her big mouth again and tell the media what happened. That would not be good for Edward's reputation. I am already scared that I could be hurting it by just being me."

"Ugh Bellllaa, there's that fucking angst again. STOP IT!" Alice shouted.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." I giggled. "Sometimes I can't help it."

We spent the rest of the night drinking and coming up with ideas on how to get back at Jessica. All in all it was great night.

**A/N: And Bubble burst! Do you think Bella handled the burst well? She hasn't really be submersed in the drama of the paparazzi yet, but she's had a taste. And most of you were correct when you said that you thought that Jessica would be the bubble burster. She sure helped out didn't she? Who want's Bella to get her revenge? LOL No violence of course, but other stuff could be fun. Right?**

**Story rec: Tip of the Spear by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy Another Militaryward! This time he's a Captain (almost Major) in the Marines! I'm only a handful of chapters into this one, but it is so good. I am already in love with this sexy Edward! **


	11. Chapter 11

***Stephenie Meyer created Twilight, I just play with her characters now and then***

**A/N: Sorry this is a couple of days late. As my friend and Beta Shannon (aka CullenSweetheart) said, RL is treating me like a Red-headed step child! My 15 year old son has been having some serious issues and I've had to take a step away from the fandom to concentrate on helping him. This story will continue to post (as it is completely written minus the epi)– and I am working on finishing up Awkward Assumptions with Shannon, but other than that, I won't have anything new to give you until I have RL sorted. **

**I want to send a heartfelt Thank You out to some dear friends – Shannon, Misty, Tiffany, Leigh and several others. I met all of you through this amazing fandom and through the facebook group that Shannon and I started (Edward and Bella's place). Thank you for all the support you have given me over the last little while! I truly appreciate it and you are all loved! **

~11~

I woke up the morning after my last final with the mother of all hangovers. I opened my eyes and wished that there was a way to dim the brightness of the sun that was shining into my bedroom. I stumbled into the kitchen intent on a glass of water and some pain killers. I glanced in the living room as I walked by and saw Emmett sprawled on the couch. I just barely remembered taking his keys and making him promise to either stay on the couch or take a cab home. I saw Alice standing at the counter staring intently at the coffee pot.

"Is it going to perform magic?" I asked as I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

She just grunted and glared at me.

"Sorry, hung-over much?"

"You could say that. I just turned this thing on and now I'm trying to mentally tell it to brew faster." She looked up at me with sleepy eyes and a scowl. "It's not listening"

I giggled and then immediately groaned. "Oh, Al, don't make me laugh today. Please."

I filled my glass with water and grabbed a couple Advil. "I think I need hangover food. The greasier, the better."

Emmett plodded into the kitchen, swiped the glass out of my hand and downed the water in one gulp.

"Just for that, you're the lucky one that gets to go get breakfast. Something disgusting and greasy." I said slapping Emmett on the shoulder.

"Must you yell? And, I need my keys back if I am going to do that."

I found the keys and handed them to Emmett. He was going to get breakfast from A&W and would be back shortly. I decided to have a shower and felt much better after. My phone chirped just as I was going into my bedroom.

**On a break and wanted to say I love you and Good Morning. ~E **

**Morning, yes. Good? Not so much. Too hung-over. I love you too. ~B**

**Kept drinking after I left did ya? ~E**

**Uh huh. WAY too much. Em and Ali too. Plotting makes for a good reason to get sloshed. ~B**

**Plotting? ~E**

**Yes… Jessica's demise. ~B**

**I don't think I want to know. Got to get back to work. I love you. ~E**

**Love you too. ~B**

We didn't really plot much. Just a few far fetched things that we knew were inappropriate and would just embarrass Edward and me, and I was not going to do that.

The next few days flew by. It was the day before graduation and I was getting ready to head to the airport to pick up my parents. I didn't have any extra room at my place, so Edward had offered his spare bedroom to them. After running it past my mom, who accepted immediately, I spent a day at Edward's tidying up and making it look less like a bachelor pad. After I picked them up, we were going to head directly to his place and then out to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner. Esme had also invited Emmett, his parents, as well as Alice and her parents.

I parked in the short term parking lot and made my way to the waiting area for my parents' arrival. I knew the plane had landed and that they would have to go through customs before I would see them, so I sat and waited in one of the uncomfortable chairs. I thought about what I had to do to get out of my apartment without being noticed by the dozen cameramen that were scattered around the entrance to my building. Ball cap with my hair hiding completely underneath, sunglasses and a shapeless outfit that made me look like a pre-pubescent boy. I had shorts and a tank underneath the outfit so that I just had to take it off when I had a chance. I got to Alice's car with a sigh of relief.

I saw my Mom emerge from customs first. She had a smile on her face and was talking animatedly to the lady beside her as my dad pushed the luggage cart behind her. Dad noticed me first. His eyes lit up and the edges of his moustache rose up. I ran right into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"Hi, Daddy." I said tearfully. It had been too long since I last saw him.

"How's my baby girl? I missed you."

"Charlie, let me get in there." Mom said from beside him.

"Hi Mom" Was all I got out before I was wrapped in her arms.

"Oh sweetie, I missed you so much. You look good, I was half expecting you to be too skinny."

"Yeah, Edward has been feeding me." I kissed her on the cheek.

"So, when do we get to meet this boy?" My dad asked as we started to make our way to the car.

"We're going straight to his place. He'ss working until 4, so I will help get you settled and then once he's home we will head to his parent's for dinner."

We settled in the car and started towards Edward's place. Dad grilled me the whole way, making sure I knew what I was getting myself into. He'd seen the pictures that were popping up.

He was still harping about it when we arrived at Edward's. Mom was shocked that the place was so modest.

"I was half expecting a huge mansion in a gated community." She said eyeing the outside of the condo.

"That isn't Edward, Mom. Wait till you meet him; you'll see what I mean."

I pulled out the key Edward had given me the night before and let us into the condo. My dad continued his worried rant.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, especially so publicly."

"Don't worry Daddy; Edward would never hurt me intentionally. He loves me."

"Love? Bella, you've known him what? Six weeks? Baby girl, he's a Hollywood hotshot. Just be careful. Wait, do you love him too?"

"I do Dad, so much. I think I loved him from the moment I met him."

Dad scoffed at that. "Seriously Bella, you were just blinded by the Hollywood sign."

"Actually Dad, I had no clue who he was when I first met him. I hadn't even seen any of his movies until the night, when Alice made me watch one. So Hollywood had nothing to do with it. He is an amazing person, a wonderful man, and he treats me like I should be treated. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I hope so." A smooth voice said from the entrance to the living room. I looked over and Edward was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

I squeaked and practically jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't done till 4 today?" I kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Tanya had to fly back to LA for some meeting, so we broke up early. I'm now all yours for the next 4 days." He said kissing me back.

My dad cleared his throat. I laughed and buried my head in Edward's chest as I blushed.

"Sorry, Dad, Mom. This is Edward Cullen. Edward, these are my parents. Charlie and Renee Swan."

"Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand for a shake.

Mom just waved his hand out of the want and pulled him in for a hug. "Nice to meet you too, Edward. Please, call us Renee and Charlie."

Dad choked a bit behind her. He didn't like anyone calling him by his first name unless he gave permission. I giggled a little bit. Mom let go of Edward and he turned to my dad and again extended his hand. Dad gave it a look and grasped it. I could tell from the look in Edwards's eyes that Dad was trying to squeeze fear into that handshake. But he held, didn't squeeze back, just nodded and said. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." Dad's eyes brightened a little bit, and he let up the grip on Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Nice place you have here." He wasn't accepting him yet, but I could tell that Dad was going to give him a chance, which at this point in the game, was all I could ask for.

We got my parents settled into the guest room and let them rest for a bit before we headed to the Cullen's.

"So I think my Dad is open to liking you." I said as we settled down on the couch.

"You think so? That handshake he gave me shouted otherwise."

"Yeah, but then you called him Mr. Swan instead of Charlie like Mom told you to, he liked that. I do warn you though, before they leave on Sunday, he will corner you and he will read you the riot act about hurting his baby girl and all that shit, he may even ask what your intentions are."

He laughed out loud to that. "I don't think he has a thing to worry about there. I would rather cut my right arm off than hurt you."

"I know this, but my Dad doesn't. So you'll just have to convince him." I kissed him lightly on the lips and sighed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled in close. We sat on the couch and talked for an hour until my parents came back downstairs.. As soon as they did, we left for the Cullen house. My parents had already met Esme, during one of their visits. But at the time she was only the Aunt of my friend and not the mother of my boyfriend. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was kinda nervous about it.

"Renee, Charlie, how wonderful to see you again." Esme greeted as we walked up the small path to the front door. Esme and my Mom hugged and smiled at each other.

Edward gave me a look that said _'The fuck?'_

I laughed and remembered that I hadn't t told him that my parent's had met his mother before. "They've met a few times over the years. My Mom adores Emmett."

"So basically, I'm the only member of my family that knew nothing about you? I feel gypped you know." He said with a dramatic sigh. I just slapped him lightly and laughed.

Our parents chatted while we waited for everyone else to arrive; when Emmett arrived you would have thought that it was a reunion of long lost Mother and Son. He ran straight to my Mom and swung her around. "Momma Renee! Long time no see."

"Emmett honey! I've missed you dear!" Mom said laughing.

Em put my Mom back down on the ground and turned to my Dad. "Pops! How was the flight?" He asked shaking his hand.

"It was good son. Happy to be done with school?"

"Oh more than you can imagine! So what do you think of Ed?" He asked getting right to the point.

"I've reserved judgment until I know the boy better." Dad said with a glance toward me and Edward.

"Ahh don't worry about it Pops. Ed's a good guy. After all, he is blood related to me."

"I'm not sure that helps his case, Emmett." Dad said with a smirk.

That made us all laugh; except Edward. He looked kinda worried. I just rubbed his back and smiled up at him.

The rest of the guests arrived soon after. Alice was just as enthusiastic as Em was when she saw my parents. Alice's parents were a little star struck when they met Edward, but they got over it quickly. Dinner was nice. We stretched the evening out knowing that the next day was going to be a busy one.

We got to back to Edward's just after 10. My parents promised that they would see me in the morning after the ceremony and headed to bed, leaving Edward and I alone downstairs.

"Well that went well. I didn't realize that our parents already knew each other" He said as he wrapped his arms around me for a hug,

"Yeah, they actually met during Christmas my first year here; I couldn't get home because I was working so my parents came up here. Your Mom stopped by Emmett's apartment on Christmas Eve and we were all there."

"I really wish we had met sooner. I feel like I've known you forever and that we've somehow lost so much time"

"I feel the same way." We stood in the kitchen wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes.

"I don't want to, but I should get going. I have to be up early. Alice is going to do my hair and then we have to be on campus at 9."

"I wish you could stay here." He sighed tightening his hold on me.

"I do too, but not gonna happen with my parents across the hall from you. Sunday after they leave, I am all yours. Monday, I have to start figuring out what I'm going do about work."

"I'm looking forward to Sunday." He leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that, had my parents not been in the house, would have ended up with us in the bedroom.

I pulled away panting and giving him the evil eye. "Mr. Cullen, that was not very nice."

"Hey, you're the one who kept kissing me, I did nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Uh huh. But really, I should go. I love you."

"I love you too, so much. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you are home safely."

He walked me to my car and kissed me again. I headed home with a smile but with the feeling that I was leaving something important behind.

Alice woke me up at 7 the next morning by pounding on my door. "BELLA, get your ass out of that bed. It is going to take more than an hour to get ready. We have to start NOW!" She shouted through the door.

We were ready to go by twenty to nine. Emmett arrived and the three of us left together. As soon as we exited the building I heard several clicks of cameras and shouted questions. I ignored them and slid in between Alice and Emmett as we headed to the car. We arrived at the school auditorium five minutes before we had to be there and got in line to get our caps and gowns. By 9:30 the three of us had our gowns, we still had an hour before we had to line up to file in and take our seats. My Mom and Edward both sent texts saying they were on their way and would hopefully see me before the ceremony. Alice, Emmett and I were joined by Angela and her fiance, Ben and we chatted with them and a few other grads while we continued to wait. I heard my name called and turned. There, making his way through the crowd, slightly towering over most of the other people there was Jacob. My jaw dropped and I felt the anger burn through me. I turned to my friends with a look of shock.

"Bella, isn't that…." Alice asked; her voice full of as much shock and anger that I had written on my face.

"Yeah, it is." I said though clenched teeth. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bells, I told you I wouldn't miss your grad." The voice came from the one man I never wanted to see again.

"Jacob, what the fuck are you doing here? I told you I did not want you here and that I never wanted to see you again. Do you not know how to take a hint?"

"I wanted to be here for you to prove to you that I still love you and that I would do anything for you. I think driving for 15 hours to get here shows that a little bit."

"I don't want you here. AT ALL. So you can get back in your car and head 15 hours back the way you came." I turned back toward my friends. Emmett looked like he was ready to kill on my command. I just shook my head.

Jacob went to say something else but at the same time a girl close to the parking lot screamed. "OH MY GOD, You're Anthony Masen!"

My head snapped up in the direction of the scream and my eyes met the amazing green eyes of my boyfriend. My parents were close behind him and they started making their way through the crowd to my friends and me. I heard Angela giggle behind me and I turned to smile at her. The next thing I know I am being grabbed by my upper arm and pulled away from my friends by Jacob.

"The fuck? Jacob, let me go!"

"Not until you listen to me." He pulled me further away as I struggled. He was able to drag me a couple of feet away before Edward was at my side with Emmett directly behind him.

"Let her go." Edward growled. Jacob's hand tightened on my arm.

"Jacob, let me go. I don't want to talk to you; I don't want anything to do with you. We were through four years ago and nothing is going to change that." His grip became painful. Edward noticed immediately that I had winced. He grabbed Jacob's forearm and squeezed.

"Let her go now." He said with a bit of force.

"Why? You're just some Hollywood pretty boy. What do you want with my Bella?" Jacob asked staring daggers at Edward.

"Your Bella?" I screeched. "I have never been YOUR Bella. Even when we dated, I was never yours. You have to have my heart for me to be yours."

"You loved me then Bella, and I know deep down you still do. Now, let go Hollywood. She is going to talk to me."

"No, she isn't. You may think she's yours. But she isn't. Ask her who owns her heart before you try to drag her away like a Neanderthal."

"I already know the answer to that. It's me. It's always been me, she just doesn't remember. Right, Bella?" His grip finally lightened up and I saw what I knew was a mixture of hope and defeat in his eyes.

"No Jacob, I never loved you. There's only one person who has truly ever owned my heart, and he isn't you." His grip wavered until it was just his hand lightly curled on my arm and I saw the hope fade a bit.

"Then who?" He asked, but I knew he already knew the answer from the way Edward was hovering.

"You're looking at him." I gestured to Edward. "He is the only person to ever have my whole heart. I love him." Jacob finally removed his hand from my arm and Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled me into his side.

"Are you okay love?" He asked as he rubbed my arm where Jacob had been squeezing.

"I am, I know there'll be a bruise, but I'm fine. Thank you. I love you." I said as I tilted my head to see his face.

"I love you too." He bent down and lightly kissed my lips. My Dad had moved between me and Jacob and had pulled Jacob away. I couldn't hear much of what was being said, but I could tell from how red my Dad's face was and the look on Jacobs's face that he was in for a whole lot of hell.

After my Dad sent Jacob on his way, everyone surrounded me to make sure I was okay. Then it was time. Alice, Em and I headed in to line up for the ceremony.

**A/N: And Jacob makes his appearance. A little delusional if you ask me!**

**Story recs: I have three for you this week. I won't say much – just this: Edward as a Firefighter! All three are WIPs – but update on a regular basis! **

**Worth the Risk by footprints358 **

**Caught in the Flames by Tufano79 (on FictionPad)**

**Rescue Me – Edward's Eternal**


	12. Chapter 12

***I don't own Edward (or any of the Twilight characters) and that is a damn shame!***

**A/N: Sorry this is a few days late, RL is still treating me like I'm the black sheep of the family. But things are looking up. I am officially on Vacation and starting tomorrow, I will be on the coast, enjoying some sun, some sand and some family I love!**

**Special thank you to my bestie and beta, CullenSweetheart. Without you to vent to, I don't know what I would do! **

~12~

Once we were in the auditorium, Alice, Em and I had to split up and find our seats. We were placed alphabetical so I had to suffer by siting near Jessica. She was just a few seats down from me, but I could her whispering loudly to the girl sitting next to her.

"Did you hear that Bella Swan is whoring herself out to a celebrity?" She asked, a faint smugness to her voice. For the moment I had chosen the higher ground and was pretending to ignore her.

"Who?" The girl she was talking to asked.

"Anthony Masen! I don't know why he would choose a girl that looks like her over a girl that looks like me. I mean seriously, I was born to be in the Hollywood spotlight. I bet if I got just five minutes alone with him… Mmm I could show him what a real woman could do."

I was seething, but still trying to keep it inside. I knew we had a while till my name was called. So I slipped my cell out of my pocket and sent Edward a quick text.

**Sitting a few people down from Skankica. She's trying to talk shit about us, loud enough for me to hear. If I didn't have respect for the rest of my classmates, I would so go smackdown on her ass. ~B**

He replied almost immediately.

**Now that I would like to see; could be hot! Don't let her get to you. Just remember that I love you more than anything and that's all that matters. I can't wait to see you walk across that stage. ~E**

**See! This is why I keep you around, you always know just what to say. I love you too! So much. ~B**

**On another note; paps caught pictures of the Jacob incident. Rose is making sure what they throw out is the truth. ~E**

I set my phone down for a second as I heard Jessica say my name again.

"She is nothing but a whore using poor Anthony as a Sugar Daddy. I hope for his sake that her little virginal ass is at least good for something. That man deserves a real woman." She was going on and on really trying to get my attention, but I continued to ignore her.

**I don't care what they say, as long as everyone knows what an idiot Jacob really is. Oh, according to Skankica, you are now my Sugar Daddy and she is hoping for your sake that I am good at giving head, cause, ya know, I'm a virgin and all. ~B**

**Are you fucking kidding me? Well, I won't lie and say you aren't good at giving a blow job, you are fucking out of this world good at that. But you DO know that there is so much more to us than that, right? ~E**

**Of course I do! I may be a tad insecure at times, but I know you love me for more than my sexual prowess. ~B**

**Damn straight. I love you… ~E**

I started paying attention again, just in time to see Alice walk the stage. I whooped and hollered for her and I could hear Emmett doing the same thing a few rows in front of me. Alice and I did the same thing for Emmett when he got up there. Finally it was my turn. I had tuned Jessica out the entire time and I was quite proud of myself. I slowly followed the line of my fellow students up to the stage and then I heard my name called.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I walked up to the Dean and accepted my diploma and a handshake, then turned to face the audience. I couldn't see anyone because of the lights, but I could hear the distinct holler of Emmett, Alice's squeal and somewhere towards the back I could hear Edward and my Dad both shouting. I smiled and made my way back to my seat. Jessica was still trying to goad me into saying something but all I could concentrate on was the fact that I was finally done with University.

My phone buzzed just as I settled back in my seat.

**Congratulations to the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much. Your parents and I are heading back to my place now. Paps are everywhere. I will see you soon. Be safe. ~E**

**Thank you to the most wonderful man in the world. Em and Alice will be with me, I will be fine. See you soon. ~B**

As I waited for the rest of the graduates to be called up, I continued to listen to Jessica. She had in her puny little mind that Edward was going to take one look at her and together, they would leave me in the dust. I had to giggle at that. That shit was just too funny. I thought back to one of the ways Alice had come up with to get back at her for selling my name to the tabloids. I would pretend to befriend her again and then take her in front of the cameras that were following me around and tell her what I really thought of her. After the way she had gone on and on about what she thought of my love life, I was getting closer and closer to doing that. I huffed out a breath and turned to her.

"Hey, Jessica, I've been thinking, I wanted to apologize for the way I've behaved towards you over the last couple of months. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" She asked with a sneer.

"Well, as you're well aware, there are several cameramen trying to follow me around wherever I go. How would you like to walk out with me? You would show up in People and a few other magazines for sure. I know you'd love that. " 

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I could see the hamster running on the wheel as she thought about it.

"Sure Bella! That would be great! Thanks."

I just nodded and pulled my phone out. I quickly sent texts to Edward and Alice to let them know what I was going to do.

**Yo Ali! Tell Em, Operation Skankica has been reborn. I'm so going to embarrass her ass in front of the paps as we walk out. If she thinks she can badmouth me she has another thing coming. ~B**

**Baby, I may be showing up on TMZ in a bit for something other than looking pretty. I am taking Skankica down. Don't worry, no violence. ~B**

Alice replied first.

**YES! I can't wait. ~A**

**Just be careful. The paps are ruthless, I don't want you to get hurt. What are you planning on doing? ~E**

**Just letting her think she's getting a taste of fame, then showing them who she really is. ~B**

I slipped my phone back into my pocket just as the last name was called. The ceremony was finally over. Jessica followed me over to where I was meeting back up with Alice and Emmett. The three greeted each other coolly. I could see Alice vibrating with excitement, she knew exactly what was going to happen when we walked out the doors.

"Okay Jess, stick by me. They'll want photos of me, and they'll be asking questions about Anthony and possibly who you are. Just let them take your picture and I will do the talking."

"Sure thing Bella." I just shook my head, and thought that she must have been dropped on her head as a child because she was actually believing that I would be nice to her after all the shit she had caused in the last couple of months.

We walked out of the auditorium with my friends close behind. I took a quick look around and saw the paps off to the side. I deliberately started walking towards them and smiled when they noticed.

"Isabella! Isabella!" They called as soon as they spotted me.

They spouted off the usual questions; I was polite and answered a few. Then one reporter finally asked who my friend was.

"Who? Her?" I asked pointing at Jessica. "Oh this is the skank that I thought was my friend, but friends don't go telling tabloids about their friend's private lives, and that they think their friend's boyfriend would be better off with them instead. Friends don't bad mouth friends while there are sitting three feet away from them. Friends don't use each other to get what they want. This is someone who is not my friend, so I have no qualms telling people that she is Jessica Stanley and she is a walking STD just looking for a rich man to knock her up so she doesn't have to worry about her skanky life anymore." The reporter's mouths were hanging open, and I could hear Alice and Emmett laughing behind me.

The reporters shook their heads and as I walked away a few followed me, but a couple of them stayed behind and took few shots of a stunned Jessica asking her what STD's she had and if she had yet to be successful in obtaining that rich man.

Alice linked her arm through mine and Emmett clapped me on the back as we headed toward his car. Yes, what I did was a bit childish, but I knew that if I wanted to get back at Jessica at all, I'd have to stoop to her level. I just used what was at my disposal to do it.

We climbed into the car and headed back to Edward's place so that we could celebrate graduation with our real friends and family. Alice and Emmett were going to be surprised because Jasper and Rose had flown in for the celebration. Jazz asked that we not tell Alice so that he could surprise her. As Emmett drove us across the city I sent Edward a quick text to let him know.

**On our way, Rose may get some phone calls. I think I had success in knocking Jessica down a couple pegs. Sorry if I embarrassed you. ~B**

**Don't be sorry about anything. Rose has already gotten a few calls. We saw a video of your speech. I laughed so hard when I heard what you said. You are amazing. I love you and I will see you soon. ~E**

We arrived at Edward's about twenty minutes later and we let ourselves in. My mom saw me as soon as I walked in the door and scooped me in for a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you. You looked fabulous walking across that stage. Congratulations my beautiful daughter!" She said as she squeezed me.

Dad was right behind her. "There's my graduate! I also saw a small video of you that was sent to Rosalie, care to explain that to your old man?" He whispered.

I laughed "Don't worry Daddy. You'll hear the whole story sometime this afternoon."

A moment later I heard Alice as she realized that Jasper was here. She was in the backyard but you could hear the squeal from the front door.

"If Jasper's here, does that mean the my Rose is here too?" Emmett asked with a huge smile on his face.

Edward must have walked in just then. "That she is Em. Out back. Go easy on the beer, no one wants to make a run anytime soon."

Edward scooped me up and swung me around. "Congratulations graduate! You're beautiful." He said against my lips as he kissed me.

I sighed, just being in his arms felt like home. "Thank you! So you're not embarrassed or upset about what I said to the cameras?"

"OH hell no. That was amazing, I knew you were a strong person, but standing up to Jessica in front of the paps like that was fucking amazing. Feel free to do shit like that anytime you want." He said pressing his lips to mine again.

I laughed and squeezed him tighter. "Well, let's go get this party started."

The little party that Edward threw for my friends and I was nothing short of perfect.

Alice and Jasper had really hit it off and he was already planning on another trip up to visit and she had told me that she wasn't going to be at the apartment that night.

Emmett and Rose were lost in their own bubble most of the evening; it looked like Em had finally won her over!

My parents and Edward's were getting along like old friends. I was nothing short of ridiculously happy.

Once the party wound down, Emmett offered to drive me home, but I knew that he wanted to continue his evening with Rose, so I waved him off and told him I would get home on my own. Alice was going with Jasper back to his hotel after they went out for some drinks. Carlisle and Esme had already gone home after exchanging contact information with my parents. My parents kissed me goodnight with another congratulations and then headed to bed, leaving me and Edward in the living room on our own.

"Bella, do you want to stay here or head home?" He asked as he was slowly kissing up my neck and behind my ear.

"I don't want to go home, but I really should. I don't know how my parents would react if they saw me coming out of your room in the morning."

"Would they have an issue with it if you lived here?"

"Huh?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"Bella, I hate not being with you at night, I know that we have only been together a very short time, but I love you, and you love me. Move in with me?"

"Oh… wow. I was so not expecting that."

"You don't have to say yes or no right now. Think about it. Stay here tonight. Talk to your friends, get their opinions. But know, I want you here, with me, every day."

He kissed me again leaving me breathless.

"What about when you're not here? When you're working in another city, or country?"

"I am not gone as often as you think. And you could always come with me."

"I can't go with you, I need to work."

"So come with me when you're not working. On you're breaks, during the summer. And when I am home, we will be together every evening and on the weekends. Don't overanalyze it too much, just think about it."

All that was running through my mind was that this was absolutely what I wanted, but was it too soon? We had only known each other a couple of months, but somehow it felt right. Yeah it was quick, but when you know, you know. Right?

"I need to talk to Alice and find out exactly when our lease runs out, but Yes, I want to move in with you!." I smiled at him.

He stilled for a moment. His eyes went wide and his smile took over his face. "Really?"

"Yup." I said with a grin matching Edward's.

He laughed, stood up with me in his arms and swung me around.

"When are you going to talk to Alice?"

"Tomorrow when I see her."

We sat up talking for a few hours making plans, figuring out where the little bit of furniture I had was going to go and deciding if we should change anything about the condo.

**A/N: And Jessica got her pay back! Was it enough? Too much? Up next we find out how everyone will react to Bell and Edward moving in together! **

**Story recs: **

**Girl Code by LayAtHomeMom: A HS fic that is only 2 chapters in, but I'm already hooked! **

**Abandoned Heart by kitchmill: Broken Bella who refuses to get attached to anyone out of fear of them abandoning her. In comes Edward Masen, will he help her fix her broken heart? Another WIP, but if you have read anything by Kitchmill, you know she updates regularly! **


End file.
